Les gens sont fous !
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Urahara Kisuke, détective privé à du mal à remplir son frigo et à payer le loyer. Et c'est pour lui fournir du travail que le chercheur Kurotsuchi disparait occasionnelement. Mais ne serais-ce pas la disparition de trop ?
1. Chapter 1: : Nouveau travail… ou presque

Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Aucuns des perso de cette fic ne sont à moi, mais au grand Tite Kubo.

N.A : Vous vous en rendrez vite compte, les personnage de Bleach sont on ne peut plus normaux, pas de shinigamis ou autre bizarrerie propre à moi-même... Ou presque.

**Les gens sont fous !**

Chapitre I : Nouveau travail… ou presque.

-C'est que… Je suis inquiète. Dans son état vous savez…

Debout dans sa cuisine, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, Urahara Kisuke ne comprenait pas grand-chose. La voix au bout du fil était hésitante, à six heures du matin, un samedi, ce ne pouvait être que sa meilleure cliente : Nému Kurotsuchi. Elle perdait son père au moins trois fois par mois, et Kisuke avait fait de sa spécialité le retrouvé, c'était une des options du travail de détective privé.

-Je me suis réveillée en retard, en fait je n'ai même pas entendu le réveil. Elle fit une pause. Ce qui est impossible, alors je suis sûr qu'il m'a donné des somnifères, c'est bien son genre !

Urahara opina, rusé et fourbe comme un rat, ce M. Kurotsuchi, et pas con avec ça. Mais bon, il l'aimait beaucoup Nému, vraiment charmante, et s'il n'était pas gay il l'aurait invité à sortir depuis longtemps. Elle déblatérait sur la fourberie de son père, et Kisuke songea que s'il avait été hétéro et que Nému avait accepté de sortir avec lui, les choses auraient été plus simples. Par exemple il attacherait M. Kurotsuchi la nuit et le bourrerait de calmant le jour.

-C'est comme la fois où on la retrouvé à danser dans la fontaine !

Kisuke émit une plainte de mécontentement, il en avait marre. Détective privé c'est bien, ça fait classe quand on drague, et les menottes c'est géniale pour pas mal de truc qui se font le soir… Mais ça permet à n'importe qui de vous réveiller à des heures pas permit ! SIX HEURES ! SIX HEURES DU MATIN ! Y'a des gens, j'vous jure. Et encore ! C'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil !

-Je vous réveille ? Demanda la voix inquiète, je suis désolée.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils, debout dans le froid de sa cuisine, son regard glissa sur le calendrier aimanté sur un frigo qui avait dû être blanc un jour.

-Je… Je vais me débrouillé… Il finira par rentré, pardon. S'excusa-t-elle gênée.

Il se concentra sur un cercle rouge, au centre il y avait le 15 du mois, ainsi que "LOYER". On était le douze si ses souvenirs étaient bon, et il devait avoir sur son compte en tout et pour tout, de quoi s'acheté un paquet de ramen…

-Au re…

-ATTENDEZ ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix désespéré.

Merde. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, quand ils étaient propre ils étaient blond, pour le moment ils avaient une légère teinte châtain. Ses yeux café étaient ternes. Il était fatigué, et sale, et puis il avait faim.

-Je… Vous voulez bien. Hésita la voix. Oh merci, je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Mon père est si… Spéciale vous comprenez…

-Oui, alors… Vous n'avez aucune idée du lieu où il a bien pu se rendre ? Pas la moindre piste ?

-Il s'agit de mon père, comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Bonne chance.

La tonalité se fit entendre juste après, il fulminait. Si le père était "spécial", la fille en tenait une bonne couche également, son inquiétude avait disparu dès que Kisuke avait dit qu'il se chargeait de l'affaire.

Il posa le combiné et se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa cuisine. Il mangeait dans des assiettes en carton la plus part du temps, mais le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait s'entassait quand même dans l'évier. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas jeter des assiettes qu'il pourrait laver, mais il n'avait pas envie de les lavés non plus. Son ventre gargouilla, alors il entama la tournée des placards et du frigidaire.

Oh, détective privé ça fait classe, ça épate la galerie, mais ça ne nourrit pas son homme ! Il s'assit finalement, il avait trouvé une boite de maïs, et de la nourriture pour bébé. Il regardait le petit pot attentivement.

Deux mois plus tôt une charmante femme, brune dont il se souvenait vaguement, était venue taper à sa porte.

" - C'est Ururu, ta fille. Occupe-toi d'elle."

Si certaines femmes on l'instinct maternelle celle-là devait pas en avoir entendu parler. La petite fille qu'elle lui avait apportée avait dix mois, les dates concordaient, mais tout de même. Comment au bout de dix mois peut-on se détaché d'un être sans défense qu'on a mis au monde, sans même laissé un mot.

Kisuke passa une main sur ses joues, il était sale, pas rasé, affamé, et en plus il fallait qu'il retrouve M. Kurotsuchi. Il se leva et, en pyjama, et quitta son appartement, il devait se ressaisir, prendre une douche et un bon petit déjeunée.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'à côté.

-Salut tout le monde !

Un appartement impeccable, semblable au sien en beaucoup plus grand, c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait pas autant de chose dans la pièce. On arrivait directement dans le salon, avec un beau canapé en cuir rouge et un tapis de jeu pour les enfants. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait un poster énorme, dans des formats équivalent à ceux des affiches publicitaires. Représentant une femme au sourire radieux, encadrés de milles fleurs. A côté du salon il y avait l'espace cuisine, où un homme brun s'activait aux fourneaux. Visiblement il n'avait pas entendu Kisuke entrée, le blond se frotta les mains, et se glissa tout derrière sa victime.

-Bonjour. Il murmura tout contre l'oreille du brun.

Son tour ne manqua pas.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Kurosaki Isshin, son ex-coéquipier du temps où il était flic. Kisuke se gratta la tête en souriant bêtement.

-Je viens prendre une douche et le petit déjeuné et puis… Tu n'aurais pas vue ma fille ?

Le brun le jugea, se demandant si son ami était sérieux.

-Kisuke… Tu es étais où ces deux dernière semaines. (Silence) Tu bave Kisuke.

Le blond essuya le filet de salive.

-J'ai faim, vieux.

Isshin soupira, et retourna à ses crêpes. Kisuke fit des petits gémissements de chiot affamés.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Mais ne réveille pas les enfants !

Kisuke joignit les mains, en opinant. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain, il avait là sa brosse à dent, son peignoir et son rasoir. Mais attention, il ne vivait pas chez Isshin, disons qu'il lui rendait quelques visites de courtoisie de temps à autres. Kisuke se regarda dans la glace, il avait vraiment une sale tête. On aurait dit la fois où M. Kurotsuchi l'avait obligé à dormir sous un pont, sous peine de se suicidé en sautant de celui-ci.

Ce gars lui sortait par les yeux ! Il était complètement fou ! Mais il payait son loyer et remplissait le réfrigérateur… En plus il n'était pas vilain. Enfin, c'est une autre histoire.

Kisuke faisait attention à ne pas s'ouvrir la gorge en se rasant, c'était stupide mais il avait vu un film avec un barbier fou qui l'avait traumatisé. C'est pour cela qu'il évitait de se rasé de trop près.

-PAPA !

La petite voix le fit tressauté et il se coupa, pesta et se tourna vers sa fille. Toute petite, des yeux énormes et bleu, bleu profond, et triste avec ça. Même lorsqu'elle souriant elle avait un petit air triste. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en pétard, et elle portait un pyjama "Mon père c'est le plus beau".

-Salut toi.

Elle s'avança, et s'agrippa à sa jambe, et frotta son visage contre celle-ci. Kisuke ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, peut-être pour marquer son territoire, comme les chats. Il la souleva et la posa sur le lavabo.

-Isshin veut pas. Sous-entendu : Que je m'assaille sur le lavabo.

-Avec moi tu peux.

C'était peut-être pour cela que cette femme l'avait abandonné. Ururu était un peu… Avancer pour son âge, ce qui la rendait un peu effrayante. Enfin, Kisuke n'en savait rien, c'était la première fois qu'il était père, alors pour lui Ururu était une très mignonne petite fille. Pas comme toute les autres, sa fille était incomparable aux autres puisse que c'était sa fille.

Il prenait son bain avec Ururu lorsqu'Isshin entra, un peu affolé. Il les trouva à jouer dans la baignoire, renversant de l'eau savonneuse sur le sol.

-Kisuke ! (Il soupira) Ururu est ici.

Le blond se tassa au reproche.

-Quoi ?

-Ne te baigne pas avec elle.

Le blond échangea un regard avec sa fille.

-Pourquoi ? Il fit une grimace.

Isshin réfléchit à la manière la plus ludique de lui expliquer, déjà du temps où ils étaient coéquipier Kisuke n'était pas malin alors…

-Tu peux lui donner son bain, mais pas le prendre avec elle et puis… Tu t'es coupé ?

Kisuke passa la main sur sa cicatrice, lâchant Ururu dans l'eau, cette dernière coula comme une pierre.

-Ouais, ça fait un mal de chien.

-KISUKE !

Le blond fouilla un instant, puis tira sa fille par un bras, elle toussa et cracha de l'eau.

-C'est bon, je gère. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien prendre mon bain.

Isshin lui arracha Ururu.

-Certainement pas avec elle en tout cas. Vraiment, Sandy est une inconsciente, te laissé une enfant à charge alors que t'es même pas capable de te surveiller toi-même !

Kisuke fit la moue.

-Et tu me nettoie tout ça après !

La porte se referma, il fit des bulles dans son bain. Tu parles d'une journée, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Enfin non, il devait payer le loyer et remplir son frigo. Et puis d'abord c'était qui Sandy ?

Kisuke frotta sa tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait, avait voulu faire, c'était s'occuper de sa fille. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le père parfait, il n'avait pas voulu devenir père, et il ne savait pas y faire avec les enfants. Et en plus il devait retrouver cet enfoiré de M. Kurotsuchi… Le Loyer, le frigo. Enfin, il fallait comprendre que Kisuke aimait sa fille, mais qu'il avait des préoccupations majeur dans la vie, se loger et mangé par exemple.

Et ce ne serait possible que s'il remettait la main sur ce taré de M. Kurotsuchi. Et il ne disposait que de trois jours pour cela, une semaine si la proprio se montrait indulgente. On pouvait toujours espéré, en novembre dernier Mlle Unohana avait épousé le yakusa Zaraki Kenpachi. Peut-être que l'amour l'adoucirait un chouya… Et peut-être pourrait-il nager avec des chaussures de ciment dans la baie de Tokyo… Il fallait qu'il retrouve cet enfoiré !

Il se fit un shampoing, puis après s'être rincer des pieds à la tête et avoir passé son peignoir il se plaça devant la glace. Il prit la serpillière et la nomma micro en chef.

- Seul devant ma glace je me trouve très… beau. (Se dandine) J'mets mon équipement comme Stallone dans Rambo. Du déodorant sous mes bras et sous mes cou***, au début ça brule, mais après c'est cool ! Hum, hum. J'suis un beau gosse !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ichigo, le fils d'Isshin. L'aîné de la fratrie, suivait ses cadettes, les jumelles Karin et Yuzu.

-T'es con ou quoi ? Faut pas parlé tout seul ou ton cerveau va pourrir, mais papa dit que ton cerveau est déjà pourris, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

C'est pour cela que Kisuke préférait sa fille, elle n'avait pas encore le vocabulaire nécessaire pour l'insulter.

- Fais-moi plaisir, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Poil de carotte.

Le petit rougit violement, effectivement, il était roux, très roux, ce qui était un motif nécessaire pour se faire martyrisé à l'école. Il fit claquer la porte de la salle de bain et alla pleurer auprès de son père. Kisuke fronça les sourcils, car deux secondes plus tard les jumelles se mirent à pleurés.

Il allait passé un sale quart d'heure, en attendant il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller et à trouver quelques yens. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre d'Isshin et se servit dans son armoire, évidement tout était trop large pour lui. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait réellement, au moins il était propre et changé, même si son estomac criait toujours famine. Lorsque les pleurent cessèrent, Isshin vint le voir, il fulminait.

-Je t'avais dit de rester calme, de ne pas faire de zèle !

Kisuke se tapa les index en baissant la tête, assit sur le rebord du lit d'Isshin, il aurait bien aimé avoir un lit aussi, mais ça coute relativement cher, et ça prend pas mal de place, du coup il n'avait qu'un futon.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Isshin fulminait, Kisuke sortait de nulle part et mettait le bordel dans sa vie, cela faisait à peine un an que sa femme était morte, dans des conditions aussi inattendues que traumatisante. Une fusillade à laquelle avait assisté ses enfants, alors les portes qui claque, les pétards, le tonnerre, ravivait en un rien la blessure. Kisuke le savait, mais il était à mille lieux de tout, comme toujours.

-Tu vas dégager, et vite fait !

Kisuke se gratta la tête en abaissant un sourcil.

-Isshin…

-Et tu emmènes ta fille avec toi, le coupa le brun.

Kisuke se redressa et se révolta.

-Ah ! Mais, je peux pas ! Faut que je travail, si je trouve pas ce con, je suis bon pour aller salué les poissons dans de la baie de Tokyo ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Tu peux pas me faire ça vieux !

Le brun lui tapota violement le front de son index et de son médius joint, espérant faire rentrer ses dires dans la tête dure de son ami.

-Oh mais, je vais me gêné ! Tu débarque à pas d'heure, sans même te soucié de mon intimité ! Tu bouffe à MES frais, et vas jusqu'à porter MES fringues ! En plus t'es même pas capable de t'occuper de ta fille, j'en ai parlé avec Sandy. Je lui ai dit que t'étais qu'un irresponsable ! Un IDIOT ! UN INCOMPETANT !

Kisuke avait reculé jusqu'à retomber sur le lit, se tenant le front, les sourcils en accent circonflexe, les coins de sa bouche vers le bas.

-Elle voulait te responsabilisé. Annonça plus posément Isshin. Elle dit que t'es un type bien, et que tu lui à permit de sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'est la drogue. Que grâce à toi, elle est enfin une femme épanouis, mais encore trop fragile pour s'occuper d'une enfant. Elle, pense un peu à Ururu, elle, s'occupe de savoir si sa fille et nourrit et changer. Elle, est une personne responsable. Pas toi !

Isshin soupira un bon coup et toisa Kisuke. Le blond était blessé, ça se voyait sur son visage.

-Je… C'est vrai que je suis pas un bon père. Je dois même pas mériter de me faire appeler "Papa", cette gosse je la connais pas, je sais pas d'où elle vient. Il fit une pause. Si un jour une nana débarquait chez toi – une nana que tu connais même pas – et qu'elle tendait un bébé en te disant juste son nom, et de te démerder avec, tu ferais quoi ? Sachant qu'avant tu vivais une vie de pacha, mangeant quand tu pouvais, vivant essentiellement de petit boulot, tranquille quoi.

Kisuke se tordit les doigts.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais Isshin. Je vis au jour le jour sinon c'est trop dure, je peux pas me projeté dans l'avenir. Rien que penser à ce que je vais faire ce soir c'est douloureux.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui, et soupira. Sa colère était retombée.

-Je voudrais être un bon père, je voudrais faire face à la mort de Masaki. Il sourit en relevant la tête. Je voudrais manger tous les jours, que mon appart soit aussi propre que le tien, et pas galéré pour payer le loyer tous les mois.

Le blond se tourna vers Isshin.

-Mais tout ça je sais pas, ou juste que je peux pas.

Isshin se passa une main sur le visage.

-Masaki manque à tout le monde, et sa mort me fait mal. C'est la mère de mes enfants, et je n'arrive pas à parler d'elle au passé. Mais si personne se file des baffes, on n'y arrivera pas.

Kisuke sourit en montant les épaules, peut-être qu'Isshin accepterait qu'il mange.

-Il n'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru que notre histoire se terminerait comme ça, Commença –t-il d'une petite voix. Au début il n'y avait que nous deux, un couple qu'on avait juré indestructible. Et tu as voulu avoir des gosses, t'es tombé amoureux de Masaki, et quand les jumelles sont nés j'avais plus ma place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? C'est fini, il n'y aura plu jamais rien entre nous.

Kisuke soupira.

-Je sais, je sais. Pour le nombre de fois que tu me l'as dit. Je vais bosser, tu me passe de l'argent ? A moins que tu me fasses un bentô, même si je ne serais pas contre les deux.

-Oui, ensuite je m'enduirais de chocolat pour que tu me lèche partout.

-Chocolat...

-Ça va pas, non ? Tu te casse.

Kisuke fit de nouveau le chiot affamée. Isshin recula puis lui tendit son porte-monnaie.

-Tiens, et ne te met pas dans la tête de me rembourser, ça te changera.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils en mettant le porte-monnaie dans sa poche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si on faisait les comptes de ce que tu me dois je ne te laisserais même plus rentrée chez moi.

Kisuke monta les épaules, puis s'avança sur lui et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Merci. Tu me garde la petite ?

-Non. Va donc manger une glace avec elle, te promener j'sais pas… Sinon elle va finir par croire que c'est moi son père.

Kisuke fit la moue.

-Je dois retrouver Mayuri.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en se levant.

-Encore, t'as pensé à lui poser un bracelet émetteur.

Kisuke fit "non" de la tête avant d'ajouter.

-"Trop dangereux", c'est ce que dit sa fille, paraît qu'il serait capable de se couper la jambe. Il fit une pause. Et je le crois également.

Isshin monta les épaules.

-Et bien débrouille toi, mais toi et ta fille aller passer au moins la journée ensemble.

Kisuke soupira avant de se retrouver dehors, Ururu sur l'avant-bras. Elle portait un tee-shirt marqué "chef d'œuvre" avec une flèche pointant le col et un short blanc. Il la posa au sol, et elle referma la main sur deux de ces doigts.

Ils se sourirent, il aimait vraiment cette sensation, un jour elle deviendrait grande et ingrate, mais pour le moment, c'était une très, très mignonne mini lui. Ururu mâchouillait une crêpe au miel, ses cheveux en couette.

-On va faire un tour, et joué à cache-cache.

Elle leva ses immenses yeux bleus vers lui, puis sourit. Kisuke lui gratouilla le nez et elle rigola.

-Bien mon ange, allons récupérer quelques trucs à l'appartement. Ton chapeau et d'autre chaussure, on va beaucoup marché. Il leva l'index devant son visage pour attirer son attention. Reste devant la porte, si tu rentres je vais encore te perdre. Papa reviens, ne suis personne ! Et encore moins s'il s'appelle Kurotsuchi.

Elle déglutit, et il lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux, puis il entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte.

Quand on a un an, on a soif d'aventure et toute l'énergie du monde à revendre. Et même si le monde des adultes et encore hors de porter il ne nous est pas inaccessible. Les enfants savent ce que nous avons oublié, l'innocence est l'intelligence primaire.

Et si Ururu ne resta pas gentiment devant la porte comme lui avait dit son père, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Les enfants ne savent pas parler, le langage articulé est vecteur de trop d'embrouille pour trouver grâce à leurs yeux.

oOoOoOoOo

Je suis actuellement sur Je au pluriel, mais c'est une vieille fic finit qui traine, elle est en trois chap., mais je pense la faire en cinq pour bien développer… Je suis actuellement sur Je au pluriel, mon autre fic, mais j'ai envie de souffler un peu avec celle-ci en humour que j'avais faits spécialement pour ma très chers Bél' sempaï !


	2. Chapter 2: Disparition

Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Les perso de Bleach ne sont pas à moi.

Les gens sont fous !

Chapitre 2 : Disparition.

Urahara Kisuke, la trentaine bien entamée, détective privé et actuellement affamé, était dans un état second. Il était debout sur le pas de sa porte et regardait l'espace vide du pallier. Ce qui captivait son attention n'était pas la tâche de dégueulasserie immonde dans le couloir, ni même les quelques gribouillis fait à la craie sur le mur, mais le fait qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent progressivement, comme si en forçant un peu ce qui avait disparut réapparaîtrait. Mais rien à faire, Elle avait disparut.

Ururu était une petite fille qu'une femme lui avait donnée deux mois plus tôt, de temps à autre elle passait voir Isshin pour prendre des nouvelles de la petite. Mais pas une fois elle n'avait eut la délicatesse de venir lui faire un petit "coucou" pour le remercier de s'occuper de sa fille. D'ailleurs cette… Sally ou Sacha… Avait abandonné Ururu, comme si ce n'était qu'un meuble ou un chiot qu'elle ne pouvait emporter dans son nouvel appartement.

Kisuke se redressa en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Okay, il n'était le "papa" d'Ururu que depuis deux mois, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait du mal. Et Isshin en bon père de famille accomplis le lui reprochait tout le temps ! Mais contrairement à sa mère il l'aimait cette gosse, sans doute mal mais il faisait de son mieux. Alors même s'il l'avait un peu perdu pour le moment il allait la retrouver, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Après tout Ururu n'avait qu'un an, et elle adorait se mettre à des endroits haut placé ou alors restreins. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété ou passé en mode Devil, Ururu était dans le coin, il le savait…

Cet étage, le précédent, le suivant, encore le suivant, le rez-de-chaussée, la conciergerie, l'ascenseur, le parking et… rien. Il était immobile devant les deux gardes mit en fraction par le yakuza Kenpachi, charger de la sécurité de l'immeuble. Madarame Ikkaku, et Yumichika juste Yumichika, l'un brut l'autre vicieux, un duo de choc dans un combat. Ils avaient chacun pas mal de blessure de guerres d'ailleurs, le mariage de Zaraki Kenpachi sama ne s'était pas passé sans mal, et pour tout dire les tentatives de meurtre n'ont toujours pas pût être dénombrés. Si Kisuke savait tout cela c'était uniquement qu'il était détective privé, et que tout savoir faisait partie de son métier.

- Un problème Monsieur Urahara. Dit simplement Yumichika en s'avançant.

- Auriez-vous vu un homme étrange ?

- Attendez-vous un homme étrange ? Répliqua-t-il aussi sec.

Kisuke soupira en sentant un mal de tête venir, ce n'était pas bon signe, pas du tout. C'était le même genre de mal de crâne qui lui écrasait la cervelle lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre une affaire, du temps où il était policier.

- Lequel de vos parents vous à apprit à répondre à une question par une autre question ?

Yumichika tiqua en croisant les bras, ses membres étaient fins et long, sa musculature relativement peu développer. Il ressemblait sensiblement à son père, fils illégitime d'un yakusa, cette histoire à beau être usé, c'était bien la sienne.

- Que savez-vous de l'identité de mes parents ?

Père : le grand Zaraki Kenpachi. Mère : une certaine Yachiru, décédé ils y a 17 ans. Cela avait prit pas mal de temps, et Kisuke avait eut un peu de mal à effacer les traces de son passage, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait pas les zones d'ombres. Il se contenta d'un large sourire qui en disait vraiment long sur le résultat de ses recherches, et cela déplu fortement à Yumichika.

Ikkaku s'interposa au moment où son ami allait vraiment s'énerver.

- Arrête, on doit rester discret je te rappel. Et non Kisuke on n'a vu personne, maintenant si c'est le loyer qui te met dans cette humeur t'as qu'a reprendre ton boulot de flic ! Ils semble vraiment pressé de te voir revenir, t'étais vraiment un super poulet !

Kisuke tiqua en reculant d'un pas, de toute évidence le clan Kenpachi avait effectué quelques recherches sur lui.

- Comme tu peux le voir, nous aussi on sait se renseigner alors je te conseil d'éviter de nous chercher des cross. On se charge gentiment de la sécurité, on demande rien à personne, alors va te trouver un travail et laisse nous faire le notre.

Ikkaku avait raison, et Kisuke se dit qu'il ne devait pas être loin du fond pour attiré la sympathie de ce gars, c'était le genre de personne à ne jamais refuser un combat, sauf si son adversaire n'était vraiment pas en état de combattre.

- Ururu à disparut. Si Isshin l'apprend vous pouvez être certain que je suis un homme mort. Alors si vous voyez un type bizarre, avant de le réduire au silence pour toujours, vérifier qu'il n'ait pas ma fille.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna, prenant de nouveau le chemin de l'immeuble, il fallait qu'il aille travailler, qu'il remette la main sur Mayuri, quoi qu'il arrive d'ailleurs. Parce que lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau Ururu il faudra bien qu'elle dorme quelque part, et puis ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas plaisir que son papa habite au fond de la baie de Tokyo.

Kisuke s'accroupit, le visage dans les mains et il inspira un grand coup, tout était de sa faute, absolument tout. Etudier encore et encore, pour être au même niveau qu'Isshin, le suivre et être capable d'être son égal puis devenir plus fort que lui, et pouvoir le protéger de tous les dangers du métier de policier, tout cela n'avaient servit à rien. Malgré tout ses efforts au final il n'avait pas pût donner à Isshin ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

- Tu es bien cruel toi là-haut.

S'il avait pu avoir des enfants il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, misérablement accroupit sur ce trottoir à tenter de se calmer assez pour ne pas tout cassé en rentrant chez lui. A se demander où était sa fille, tout en sachant pertinemment qui était derrière tout ça.

Que ne peut-on faire avec des "si" ?

"SI" ils avaient put avoir des enfants tous les deux, Kisuke serait surement avec Isshin, dans leur appartement, à petit déjeuner avant d'emmené les enfants au parc. S'il avait pu avoir ces enfants qu'Isshin voulait tant, ils ne seraient jamais tombés amoureux de Masaki, et sans doute serait-elle encore en vie. Quoi qu'en dise Kisuke, lui aussi avait été amoureux de Masaki, ou alors était-ce seulement de l'admiration. Etrangement il n'avait jamais éprouvé de jalousie à son égard, après tout c'était elle la plus apte à rendre Isshin heureux. Que pouvait-il faire face à cela ?

- Suis-je un si mauvais fils ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau au ciel, attendant que Dieu prenne pitié et se décide à lui donner la part de bonheur dû à chacun dès la naissance, et qui avait été en rupture de stock à son passage.

- Faut pas parler tout seul ou ton cerveau va pourrir…

Kisuke baissa la tête vers garçonnet roux qu'il connaissait bien.

-… Même si papa dit que ton cerveau est déjà pourrit.

- Sale gosse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ichigo était de toute évidence descendu seul, et il avait un air de "j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à te dire, crétin à la cervelle pourri".

- Ururu est retourné dans l'appartement tout à l'heure, pour chercher des craies, et elle est ressortie. Au début j'ai voulu l'accompagner, pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise, mais papa à dit que c'était ton problème, et qu'on ne devait pas s'en mêler.

Ichigo avait les sourcils froncé alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient, il referma ses petits poings sur le bas de son tee-shirt en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Papa est vraiment froid avec moi ces derniers temps, j'ai travaillé dur, encore et encore. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je sais que c'est parce que tout est de ma faute. J'ai tué mam…

Kisuke le rabattit brusquement contre son épaule, soupirant un grand coup.

- Ichigo, ça suffit. Ce n'est pas à un petit garçon de défendre ses parents, ta maman était très heureuse que tu n'ais pas été blesser. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça, et personne ne te garde rancune, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as tué personne.

Il leva les yeux de nouveau vers le ciel, il se considérait comme l'unique responsable de tout cela. Il se redressa et agrippa le garçonnet par la taille, et le porta dans ses bras. Ichigo passa simplement les bras au tour de sa nuque.

- Et si ton père est si énervé, c'est que je suis un imbécile. Je suis pénible, je squatte toute ses affaires, je lui laisse la charge de ma fille, alors que son travail est dangereux et prenant mais… Mais même s'il ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie et sa maison, je veux toujours être présent. Alors ne pleure pas Ichigo, ton papa est maladroit, mais je te jure qu'il vous adore, toi et tes sœurs vous êtes tout pour lui.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Ichigo ne disait plus rien, mais il c'était calmé, alors qu'ils approchaient de leurs étages Kisuke reprit d'une voix très basse.

- Il vous à voulut, il vous à voulut vraiment très, très fort. Il vous aimait avant même que vous soyez né, et il vous à réservé tellement d'amour qu'il n'en reste plus pour personne au monde.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, il sorti en posant Ichigo sur le sol, s'agenouillant devant lui et sortant un mouchoir, pour essuyer son nez, il enleva ses dernières larmes du bout du pouce.

- Avoir une famille c'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Même si on se cri dessus ou qu'on tape du poing sur la table, il y a quelque chose qui nous lis et qui fait que nous répondrons toujours présent à un appel.

Ichigo le fixa un instant, sentant bien que Kisuke était un peu triste.

- Mais toi aussi tu as une famille ! Lui dit-il pour le réconforté. Même si tu le disait jamais, quand tu venais à la maison tu avais une femme aussi, pendant tous les mois où t'étais pas venu t'étais avec elle, c'est ça ?

Il n'était plus venu parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui, et Isshin ne l'avait même pas retenu, les souvenirs d'Ichigo étaient sans doute flou.

- Et ensuite vous avez fait un bébé, c'est Ururu, n'est ce pas ? Alors c'est pareil, toi aussi tu as une famille, une famille comme la notre. Et la maman d'Ururu elle est comme la notre, sauf que comme l'endroit qu'elle habite c'est plus près que le paradis elle peu venir plus souvent. Papa a dit que maman peut pas descendre du ciel, que sinon ses ailes perdrait toutes leurs plumes et qu'elle pourrait plus jamais remonter. Que ce serait vraiment triste parce que les anges appartiennent au ciel, comme les oiseaux et qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester toujours sur Terre. Mais si le Paradis était proche, je suis sûr qu'elle nous rendrait visite comme la maman d'Ururu.

Kisuke sourit et posa un baiser sur le front d'Ichigo qui aussitôt l'essuya.

- Beurk ! Me fait pas de bisou ! Sinon après mon cerveau va pourrir comme le tien, et je parlerais tout seul pour dire des Bêtises !

- Sal gosse.

- Cervelle pourrit.

Ururu n'avait pas disparut, il le savait bien. En vérité on l'avait enlevé.

oOo

Mayuri était debout, le fusil calé sur l'épaule, visant le centre d'une cible rouge et blanche. Depuis le début de cette excellente journée il avait gagné deux peluches, fait un tour de montagne russe, et participé à un tour de magie. Pour son anniversaire il voudrait un presti-digi-tateur, qu'est ce que ça voulais dire ça ? Etait-ce pour "faiseur de mirage" ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était vraiment trop amusant, alors il ferait une grande fête avec des ballons et un prestidigitateur.

Nému avait été suspicieuse comme à l'habitude, lui faire avaler les somnifères n'avait vraiment pas été une mince affaire, mais il était libre. Il pouvait aller et venir sans se soucier des besoins de l'entreprise Gotei dont il était Directeur de recherche. Son patron tenait à lui et à son génie à tel point qu'il lui mettrait une puce électronique si la loi le lui permettait. Finalement on le poussait à être aussi extrême, même s'il n'était pas vraiment contre. C'était bien plus amusant de voler un moment de liberté que de profiter de ceux qu'on lui donnait.

Il se concentra, tira, et rata sa cible. Il se tourna vers le forain qui lui sourit.

- Encore deux chance mon gars.

- Rentre tes dents, si c'est truqué tu rentreras chez toi les pieds devant ! [Allonger dans un cercueil]

Le forain qui n'avait visiblement pas compris cette étrange expression lui fit un petit signe de la main et soupira. Mayuri fulminait, il n'aimait pas perdre, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et sans doute beaucoup plus que la moyenne mondiale.

Alors qu'il se remettait en position quelqu'un passa derrière lui et lui ôta l'arme des mains sans ménagement.

- Truqué ou pas ?

Il reconnaissait cette voix et ce bras, pas de doute possible : c'était Kisuke le seul homme apte à le retrouvé en moins de 5 heures, comme s'il était confortablement installé dans son cerveau

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifié. Reprit le blond en mettant la cible en joug.

Il y eut une détonation sourde et la cible s'abaissa, le forain sourit en prenant le lapin rose de près de quarante centimètre de haut. C'était une belle pièce, assez populaire chez les enfants et les femmes, mais pas si facile que ça à avoir. Le problème était de savoir à qui donner le gain ?

- A moi le lapin rose ! S'écria Mayuri en tendant les bras vers le forain sceptique.

Kisuke avait définitivement le bras plus long que lui et prit la peluche au forain avant lui.

- Hé ! C'est ma peluche ! Se plaignit Mayuri.

- C'est moi qui ai abattu la cible, c'est donc MA peluche. Répliqua sèchement Kisuke. N'est ce pas monsieur ?

Le forain se frotta la tête, c'était exactement le genre de problèmes auxquelles il détestait avoir à faire face. Dans ces moments il revoyait sa grande sœur "Si ça vire en eau de boudin, Keigo, je te vire à coup de pieds, vu ?" Autant se réfugier derrière le règlement dans ces cas là.

- Le lot appartient à celui qui a tiré, seulement vous n'avez pas acheté de coup, ou plutôt avez vous utilisez l'un des trois coups payé par monsieur.

Kisuke cala la peluche sous son bras.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît. Nous savons pertinemment que même s'il se faisait greffer un œil au milieu du front il ne l'aurait jamais atteinte. D'ailleurs vous avez tout mon respect, je n'aurais pas pu rester de CE côté du comptoir avec ce type armé de l'autre.

Mayuri était vraiment blessé, Kisuke était aussi méchant que bizarre aujourd'hui. D'habitude il cédait à quelques uns de ses caprices avant qu'ils ne rentrent gentiment à la maison.

- Mais c'est MON lapin !

Le forain monta une épaule, Kisuke consulta la fiche des tarifs, fouilla sa poche et paya pour deux coups.

- Faisons cesser le gaspillage, et évitons un meurtre. Je vais prendre cette poupée en porcelaine tout de gothique vêtu, ça devrais plaire à ma fille.

Keigo fronça les sourcils en levant la tête vers ladite poupée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une cible facile, pour la qualité du lot c'était compréhensible. C'était une poupée de quatre vingt centimètre en tout, complètement articulée, portant une très belle robe noire avec de nombreux jupons. La cible tournait à la fois sur elle-même et faisait des allés-retours.

Mayuri serra les poings.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Cette poupée est à moi !

Kisuke mit en joug et abattit la cible de la poupée, le forain la lui tendit.

- Bien. Maintenant on y va.

Mayuri le suivit en rouspétant.

- Tu me les doit ! Ils sont à moi !

Kisuke soupira lourdement.

- Où est ma fille ?

Mayuri fronça les sourcils en ralentissant.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, tu devrais demandé à celui qu'a l'habitude de s'en occupé, parce que toi et l'esprit de famille ça fait deux si je ne m'abuse.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de conseil à recevoir d'un type qui a abandonné sa fille !

Mayuri Kurotsuchi était un homme de taille un peu en dessous de la moyenne, il était métissé et sa peau avait une couleur de café crème, ses cheveux étaient courts et bleu foncer. Il avait de grandes cicatrices, qui courait le long de sa nuque ou de son dos, certaine qu'il c'était faite à des fin scientifique, d'autre par des enseignants trop soucieux de son éducation.

- J'ai pas abandonné Nému... Je suis parti sans elle et ce n'est pas pareil.

- J'vois pas trop de différence.

Kisuke avait envi de lui faire mal, et pour cela il n'avait qu'à récupéré ses bonnes vielles habitudes de flics. Mayuri lui prit la main.

- Tu dois nous faire une hypoglycémie ! Allons manger de la Barbe à papa !

Pas question qu'il le promène aujourd'hui.

- C'est toi qui va me suivre, et tout de suite !

- J'sais pas où est ta fille ! Mais je suis sur qu'elle n'a rien ! Faisons un tour de grande roue ! J'ai toujours eu envi d'en faire ! Mais il paraît que c'est mieux la nuit et à deux !

- MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! TU ME SUIS OU JE VAIS ME FACHÉ !

Mayuri opina de la tête en boudant un peu.

- On peut au moins passé récupéré mes autres lots ?

- Vas-y je t'attend !

Kisuke savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire, torturé Mayuri par la plus perverse des manières qui soit. Il parcourut la place du regard, il avait toujours détesté les fêtes foraines. Ça sentait le sucre, l'alcool, et le fauve avec toutes les mauvaises odeurs que ça supposait. Et puis il détestait les clown, et il les détestait depuis ce merveilleux jour de sortie au centre commercial où…

- Je suis prêt, allons-y.

Le chercheur le sortie de sa rêverie, portant dans les mains une grande boite dans laquelle il y avait deux petits lapins roses, qui semblait assortis au grand. Cela faisait donc une raison de plus à Kisuke de ne pas le lui remettre.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire où est ma fille.

Mayuri semblait plus embêté qu'autre chose, il avait ses yeux d'or baisser, ses sourcils froncer et il chercha longtemps du regard la solution à ses problèmes.

- Je veux allez voir les tigres ! Affirma-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- Si tu le prends sur ce ton...

Mayuri espérait que ce serait comme d'habitude, que Kisuke céderait aux moindres de ses désirs, et puis qu'il le raccompagnerait chez lui. C'était comme ça qu'il voyait un rendez-vous en amoureux, c'est ainsi que ça se passe dans les compte de fée normalement ! Il en avait trouvé un parmi les livres de sa bibliothèque de recherche, les enfants de ses collègues venaient parfois fouiller dans son centre de recherche. Dans les contes il y a toujours une princesse qui se fait enlever, et son prince charmant, plus courageux que n'importe qui au monde, vient et la prend par la main. Il l'arrache au danger, et ensuite il l'emporte loin de tous ses ennuis et ils vivent heureux pour toujours.

Il rêvait d'un happy end comme celui-ci pour Kisuke et lui, alors il se kidnappait lui-même de temps en temps, et Kisuke le ramenait toujours chez lui, parfois il y avait un baiser, mais pour l'instant pas de happy end ! Pour l'instant seulement, car dans son conte le personnage de la princesse était un modèle usagé ! Elle avait été remplacée par le fou, bien plus drôle et tendre ! De toute façon ce n'était pas parce que le couple principal était légèrement modifié que la fin serait différente, non ?

Quelle manière de penser stupide, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas de _happy end_ pour le fou.

oOoOoOoOo

Je pense sérieusement à changer la catégorie de cette fic, ce n'est pas très drôle en fait et j'ai vraiment mit longtemps à poster ce chap. En fait je l'avais un peu oublié ! Mais voilà. Je crois que je vais vraiment faire plus court finalement… L'autre chap est déjà tapé, seulement j'ai la flemme de réecrire.


	3. Chapter 3: Pas de happy end pour le fou

Dislcaimer : Les personnages de la fic qui suis sont tous à Tite Kubo ! Ça fait une paille que vous attendez la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

= _= Vraiment désolée ! Publier c'est bien, sans les fautes, c'est mieux !

**Chapitre III : Pas de Happy end pour le fou**

Il était installé à une table, une feuille blanche, un crayon et il le tapait à un rythme soutenu.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'appartement de Kisuke aussi propre, mais pour ne rien vous cachez il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait.

_« Je mens _ établissez la fausseté ou la véracité de cet énoncée. »

Cet énoncé en apparence anodin était un rouleau compresseur intellectuel pour Mayuri, éduqué depuis son plus jeune âge pour ne jamais laissé une question sans réponse. Preuve est faite du monologue qu'il psalmodiait pour accompagnée son raisonnement.

- Je mens... Si je dis vrai, je dis la vérité, mais du même coup mon énoncé devient faux, donc par logique je mens et... Dis la vérité... Mais si je dis faux, je ne suis pas réellement en train de mentir... Mais même si je dis la vérité, je mens et...

Mayuri réfléchissait intensément. Il n'avait pas compris quelle mouche avait piqué Kisuke, il s'était montré dure, violent, comme jamais avant. Pas qu'il n'ait aucune raison de l'être, bien sûr, mais jamais il ne s'était montré à lui sous ce jour. De plus la démarche en elle-même était bien étrange puisque toute ces brutalités avaient aboutis à cette question sans queue ni tête, pas à des gifles ou à des menaces, juste cette petite interrogation en tête d'une feuille blanche.

- Alors ? Demanda Kisuke d'un ton détaché.

Le chercheur cessa momentanément de réfléchir et poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, cela ne se passait pas exactement comme çà dans les contes de fée, le prince devait délivrer la princesse du dragon, pas devenir le geôlier !

Cette manière de le torturé était vicieuse, Kisuke le connaissait assez pour savoir où frapper. Il suffisait de le regarder tremblé et s'énerver devant la feuille blanche pour comprendre qu'il avait tapé juste.

- Je vais te donner un indice pour te soulager de ta peine, Mayuri, mais c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime bien. Voilà : la réponse ne tiens qu'en un mot.

Il était resté accrocher à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui délivrent le précieux indices, tu parles, c'était plutôt une nouvelle dose de poison qu'il venait de déverser sur lui. Se concentré sur cet énoncer stupide pour oublier Kisuke, et ne pas cherché ce qu'il veut vraiment est douloureux. Mais pas autant que de ne pas trouver de réponse à cette question.

Ça fait mal. _Mal _?

Quel mal y a-t-il à ne pas trouver la solution à un problème ? Pourquoi devrions-nous être punis de nos erreurs plus sévèrement que les autres ? Tout le monde en fait, non ?

_Vous voulez faire de moi un génie, mais je n'ai même pas demandé à naître !_

- J'EN AI MARRE ! CET ENONCE EST STUPIDE !

Et en plus il faisait remonter des souvenirs vraiment trop douloureux. Mayuri senti son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, et il resserra sa poigne sur le crayon. Il sentit les brûlures du fouet du maître sur son dos et la douleur des autres plaies qu'il s'était lui-même infligés se ravivés. Il se mit à trembler sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

_Je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît._

- Alors Mayuri. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'y arrive pas. Je te demande juste un mot, ça ne devrais pas être trop compliqué pour ton génial génie.

La voix de Kisuke lui était familière, et quoi que plus roque que d'habitude elle le ramena à la réalité. Sa main cessa de trembler sur le crayon et il relu l'énoncer plus calmement. Il devait peut-être prendre un peu de recule par rapport à la question et réfléchir à ce qui l'avait menée à être assit devant cette feuille.

- "Je mens"…

Il s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin, et il était allé directement à la fête foraine, il été allé voir les éléphants et il avait prévus pleins d'autres choses avant que Kisuke n'arrive… mais ce n'est pas exactement ce moment qui est intéressant. Au moment où Kisuke était venu le chercher sa première question avait été sur le lieu où se trouvait sa fille, ce à quoi il avait répondu « Je n'en sais rien ». Et maintenant il était assit devant cet énoncé stupide sans réponse visible.

- « Je mens »… Je, mens ? (Il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête) Kisuke ! Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas un menteur !

Une des réponses possibles était que cet énoncé tout entier était vrai, que celui qui le lisait était un menteur, et qu'il connaissait le lieu où était cachée la fillette. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne aussi fourbe que Kisuke pour concevoir un tel outil de torture.

Kisuke sembla s'éveiller en lui jetant un regard sans grande conviction.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre qui fit perdre à Mayuri un peu de son assurance.

- Je… Je n'sais pas où est ta fille, Kisuke. Je n'suis pas un menteur.

Sa voix était d'une sincérité troublante, Kisuke ressentit le besoin de lui répondre sur le même ton.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser je crois. Je ne pense pas que l'énoncé soit "où est la fille de Kisuke". Pourrais-tu répondre à la question noté sur le papier ?

Visiblement triste que sa solution ne soit pas la bonne, il s'agitait au dessus de sa feuille sur la table de la cuisine, Kisuke était assit perpendiculairement à la table, et ne regardait Mayuri que de temps à autre, du coin de l'œil. Même s'il était physiquement assit dans cette cuisine, il pensait à tout autre chose qu'à Mayuri ou à Ururu, il pensait à cette journée qui avait tout fait basculée.

_C'était un samedi, il y avait une grande promotion de crabe et une animation au centre commercial. Isshin était sur une affaire importante, alors Kisuke s'était proposer d'accompagné Misaki et les enfants. Les choses étaient plus au moins finit avec Isshin, même s'ils n'avaient jamais clairement mit fin à leurs relation, et que Misaki faisait tout pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Il faisait beau ce jour là, et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arrivée._

Kisuke laissa son regard glisser sur Mayuri, et il sentit un grand rien, un immense vide, ce vide lui était devenu familier depuis la mort de Misaki, et il avait presqu'honte de l'avoir oublié.

Tout c'était produit beaucoup trop vite, et Kisuke n'en avait jusqu'à ce jour aucun souvenir précis de l'enchaînement des événements, il y avait seulement une succession de clichés.

_Beaucoup de bruit, des gens qui cours, des hurlements, et un clown tenant une arme à feu sous la gorge d'une petite fille._

_Ichigo se précipitant sur eux. Misaki lui courant après. _

**"BOUGE PAS J'AI DIS ! "**

_Un coup de __**FEU.**_

Une déflagration qui donnait encore la chaire de poule à Kisuke.

_**Ichigo couvert de sang. **__Ichigo couvert de sang__**. **_Ichigo couvert de sang**…**

Cette image résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne.

_Ichigo couvert de sang._

Couvert du sang de sa mère. S'il y a bien un souvenir de net c'était celui de Misaki s'écroulant sur Ichigo et le serrant dans ses bras.

_Ichigo couvert du __**SANG DE MISAKI**__._

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol il y avait eut un second coup de feu, Kisuke n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé.

_Les jumelles pleurent dans leurs poussettes._

_Le poids de son calibre 9 millimètres encore fumant dans la main._

_Et toutes ces bouches ouvertes et muette_.

Les gens hurlaient mais il n'entendait rien. Exactement comme lorsque l'on coupe le son sur une scène de panique à la télévision, vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre les gens hurler pour savoir à quel point ils sont terrifiés. Le clown s'était affaissé, Kisuke avait son sourire à l'esprit, son énorme sourire rouge sur ce visage de craie, et ses yeux joyeux alors que le monde perdait son sens en même temps que Misaki perdait la vie. Ichigo s'écroulait sous le poids du corps de sa mère, il tentait de la relever sans y parvenir, maculant un peu plus ses petites mains de sang, et elle lui passa une main sur le visage, lui sourit et s'écroule face contre terre.

Un sanglot de Mayuri qui le ramena à la réalité, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut tout d'abord, mais le chercheur ne pleurait pas, il respirait juste avec difficulté.

- Kisuke... Je n'sais pas où est ta fille... Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le laisser ? Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Mayuri était sa seule distraction, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

- Allez, c'est pas bien compliqué. Et puis t'as eut un indice.

Mayuri se pencha de nouveau sur la page, et il considéra de plus près son crayon, comme s'il gardait la réponse bien caché dans sa mine sombre.

Kisuke avait vraiment perdu beaucoup de chose à la mort de Misaki, d'un point de vue sociale : la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, l'homme de sa vie, leur pseudo famille, son emploie et par conséquent la brillante carrière qui s'offrait à lui. On pourrait dire qu'il avait tout perdu, mais les plus gros dégâts n'étaient pas visible à l'œil nu, non, le plus gros du chantier se trouvait sous sa peau. Vous pouvez choisir entre son cerveau qui ne fonctionne plus normalement, et son cœur qui ne bât plus que pour le faire vivre. Un cœur qui n'a plus de sentiment est vraiment une chose horrible, non ? Si Kisuke n'avait pas eut un cerveau en si mauvaise état il aurait sans doute mit fin à ses jours, seulement il s'imaginait qu'il pouvait de nouveau être aimé …

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et il battit à plusieurs reprises des paupières comme pour s'éveiller. Il croisa à peine le regard de Mayuri qui s'agenouillait déjà devant lui, profitant que sa chaise ne soit pas glisser sous la table pour atteindre sa ceinture et la dénouer. Kisuke resta un moment à le regarder faire, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Mayuri gardait la tête baisser, détachant une à une et sans brutalité les différentes attaches du pantalon. Lorsqu'il en eut finit de celui-ci et glissa ses doigts vers le contenu il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, lui caresser doucement la tête.

_« Voilà une chose que tu fais très bien, mon garçon. »_

La main glissa le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton, et releva son visage, il posa alors les yeux sur son prince charmant, et se força un sourire. Kisuke le lui rendit en se penchant vers lui, alors comme les princesses dans les contes de fée il ferma les yeux et s'avança imperceptiblement. Enfin, jamais une princesse ne se serait retrouver à recevoir un baiser dans de telles conditions, qu'à cela ne tienne, Mayuri n'était pas une princesse, c'était le Fou ! Et aussi sûr qu'il aimait Kisuke, il l'aurait son _happy end_, qu'importe ce qu'il lui en coûte.

Mais les lèvres restèrent dans l'attente du baiser, et lorsqu'il entre-ouvrit les paupières il vit les yeux de Kisuke, c'était un regard froid qui lui glaça le sang.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes profs. Dit-il d'une voix toute aussi froide que son regard.

_«_ _Tu es sale ! Tes lèvres et ton corps entier sont souillés ! Ne me touche pas ! »_

De grosses larmes rondes s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses paupières et roulèrent sur ses joues et il ôta ses mains en tremblant. À genou pitoyablement devant lui, il regardait Kisuke qui semblait le juger si durement du regard qu'il eut envie de fondre et de disparaître. Au fond il n'était qu'un idiot qui avait grandit trop vite, un enfant auquel on avait apprit mille choses, mais pas à aimer.

_« -Vous voulez faire de moi un génie, mais je n'ai même pas demandé à naître !_

_- Alors meurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu as beau être le résultat d'une expérience scientifique, tu n'en es pas moins mortel et conscient. Personne ne t'oblige à vivre. »_

Kisuke le regarda s'effondré et sentit une intense douleur dans la poitrine, tellement vive qu'il eut un rictus de douleur. Ça fait toujours mal quand on court sans s'être échauffer avant, un cœur qui n'a plus ressentit depuis longtemps c'est tout aussi douloureux, et ses sentiments lui revenait à la face, comme une claque à la figure. Cette douleur était une réplique de ce qu'il venait de faire à Mayuri.

A la mort de Masaki il ne parvenait plus à ressentir quoi que se soit, il était plus radical dans ses interventions, plus froids avec les accusés, et enchaînait les missions dangereuse comme s'il voulait lui-même mourir. Le peu d'affection qu'il avait à porter était pour Isshin qui était devenu complètement imperméable à ses avances et ne voyait et ne vivait que pour ses enfants. Dès lors il n'avait plus vraiment eut de but dans la vue, puisqu'anticipé le conduisait systématiquement à vouloir détruire son prochain. Il ne pouvait plus aimer, puisque ceux qu'il aimait ne voulais plus de lui.

Et Ururu était arrivée dans sa vie. Kisuke avait voulut essayer, avec cet être neuf et sans défense, il voulait voir s'il était encore capable du bien. Lorsque quelques heures après sa naissance elle avait refermée sa petite main sur son index qu'il avait porté à ses petites lèvres roses, le vide et le silence s'étaient changés en une chose de merveilleuses qu'aucun mot ne saurait exprimer. Et la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert ses grands yeux, d'un bleu profond, il avait sentit sa haine s'envoler, et le calme l'envahir. Elle lui avait rapporté le calme et l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu, elle lui avait apporté un amour inconditionnel et honnête. Et peut-être était-elle la part de bonheur que Dieu lui devait depuis si longtemps.

- Je n'sais pas où elle est Kisuke…Je suis désolé, je n'sais pas où est ta fille, pardon.

Lorsque Misaki lui avait été enlevé sous ses yeux il avait tué un homme, et son cœur s'était endormi, si on lui enlevait en plus Ururu son cœur mourrait et il deviendrait complètement fou. Il aimait sa fille, et c'était l'amour paternel qui l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités.

Il regarda Mayuri si misérable sur le sol et réalisa ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il se dégoutta tellement qu'il eut envie de vomir. Il aimait Masaki, et n'avait pas pût la défendre. Il aimait Isshin, mais ne parvenait pas à atteindre son cœur. Il aimait Ururu et il n'était même pas fichu de la garder plus de deux heures sans la perdre. Et Mayuri dans tout ça ?

- Je suis vraiment un incapable, je suis vraiment pitoyable. Dit-il d'une voix grave. Tellement minable…

Son souffle était toujours aussi hachée mais il reprit place à la table, et relus l'énoncé à haute voix, et prit le crayon d'une main tremblante.

- Mayuri, ce n'est pas…

Il posa la mine sur son avant bras et tira un trait sanglant sur a peau mat, la douleur se lisait sur son visage, mais il y avait aussi cette détermination qui faisait dire à Kisuke qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à celle-ci.

Kisuke referma sa main sur celle tenant le crayon et écrit la réponse en guidant la main de Mayuri. En un seul mot « Aporie », mot savant pour définir un échec de la pensée logique en philosophie, une « contradiction » si vous préférez. En des termes encore plus claire, de part sa nature, cet énoncé ne pouvait ni être validé ni être déclarer faux, puisque choisir l'un était automatiquement valider l'autre.

Mayuri pouffa de rire, puis glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Kisuke.

- La réponse était donc sous mes yeux, je suis vraiment un idiot.

Il regarda la plaie superficielle qui commençait déjà à coaguler, il n'aurait pas besoin de soin, Kisuke ne trouva même pas le courage de lui en proposer car Mayuri s'était de nouveau mit à pleurer.

Il avait même été con sur ce coup, il savait que Mayuri était très sensible sur certain sujet, que son enfance n'avait été qu'une descente aux enfers et qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde pour l'oublier. Et il avait tapé en plein dedans pour lui faire mal, c'était réussit, bravo Super Cerveau, et que compte tu faire des morceaux de ce cœur fragile ?

- Tu peux y aller. Rentre chez toi, et n'oublie pas le versement.

Kisuke se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, comme s'il voulait chasser Mayuri de son appartement, il ouvrit la porte brusquement sans se tourner vers l'autre pleurant toujours entre ses bras dans la cuisine. Dans ce souci de ne pas le voir, Kisuke regarda dans le couloir, sur son pallié, et son visage perdit toute couleur.

Ururu était couché à même le sol, devant sa porte, en position fœtal et tétant son pouce. Elle avait les même vêtements que ce matin, mais le short n'était plus vraiment blanc, plutôt gris en fait. De plus elle c'était un peu écorché les genoux, et les mains.

Une véritable décharge électrique parcourut Kisuke de la pointe des cheveux à la plante de ses pieds. Une révélation désagréable qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas inspecté les conduis de l'ancien incinérateur.

Petite histoire :

« Avant qu'Unohana sama ne subissent une enquête plutôt gênante de la police criminel, il y avait à chaque étage des monte-charges pour acheminer les ordures à un incinérateur au sous sol. Soit disant qu'un certain yakuza en dérivait l'emploi une fois par mois pour faire disparaître tous genres de choses (personnes) embarrassantes. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'après cette enquête les monte-charge avaient étés nettoyés, bloqués, et l'incinérateur démonté. »

Ururu adorait se caché dans des lieux haut placé, et exiguë. Une fois il l'avait retrouvé endormit au dessus de son frigidaire. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment elle était arrivé jusque là, alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 mois.

Et bien sûr, dans la précipitation, et l'envie de trouver un coupable autre que lui-même il ne s'était pas dit qu'elle avait pût s'enfuir seule, munie de ses redoutables tong tout terrain.

Il s'agenouilla et ramassa sa fille, qui s'éveilla un peu.

- Papa... Perdu. Cache-cache ! Déclara-t-elle en s'étirant comme un chat.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et ôta les élastiques de ses couettes, qui de toute façons étaient déjà à moitié défaites. Et il garda une main sur sa tête en la serrant dans ses bras, l'autre bras enroulé à sa petite taille. Il sentait un poids quitté sa poitrine, le monde pouvait recommencer à tourner maintenant.

Kisuke se détacha d'Ururu qui le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, son regard azur se perdit vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Et il eut l'impression de l'entendre penser tant son regard était explicite.

« Les gens sont fous, lorsqu'ils cherchent une chose c'est le regard plein de préjugé, dans ton cas c'était de la colère papa. Je t'ai laissé un mot à la craie sur le mur, juste là, mais tu n'as pas voulu le voir. Les gens sont fous, parce qu'ils se font mal au nom de l'amour, il a beaucoup de peine le monsieur. Tu es complètement fou, mon petit papa, moi je ne grandirais jamais, parce que le monde des adultes est tellement rempli de contradiction qu'il n'y a plus aucune différence entre votre logique et la folie. Tu es taré, mais je t'aime quand même. »

Elle enlaça sa nuque et posa ses petites lèvres humides sur son nez. Kisuke sourit timidement, à l'idée qu'il avait énormément déliré sur ces grands yeux mélancoliques. Il passa son pouce sur sa petite joue, et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Ururu, il était tellement triste qu'il semblait à Kisuke que la petite en avait beaucoup plus à dire qu'elle ne le faisait.

Mayuri choisit précisément ce moment pour s'en allé, rappelant à Kisuke son erreur, réveillant sa honte et la douleur dans sa poitrine. Le chercheur n'eut même pas un regard pour eux, il savait que s'il s'en allait comme ça les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant entre eux.

Ururu leva la tête vers lui en lâchant son père. Mayuri n'avait pas aimé subir les brimades de Kisuke, et ce dernier n'avait pas prit plus de plaisir à les lui infligés, même s'il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à contre coup.

Kisuke ne savait pas comment empêcher l'autre de partir, et comme pour ne rien arranger une part de son être lui notifia que sa source de revenu la plus stable lui filait entre les doigts. Mayuri ne fuguerait pas de si tôt, et si Mayuri de fuguait pas, Kisuke ne mangeait pas, ne payait pas le loyer et finissait à court termes au fond de la baie de Tokyo. Il ne parvenait pas à ironiser sa situation, la Baie de Tokyo était peut-être tout ce qu'il méritait.

Mayuri ressassait de sales idées et songea sérieusement au suicide, il se sentait en dessous de tout, et l'homme qu'il aimait finalement lui avait prouvé par A plus B qu'il ne valait rien. Qu'importe les raisons qui l'avaient amené à être assit dans cette cuisine et à recevoir cette humiliation en pleine face. Kisuke était las de ses bouffonneries sensé les réunirent…

_Si tu n'as pas eu d'enfance du temps où tu étais enfant, ce n'est pas adulte que tu le seras. Le temps perdu ne se rattrape pas._

Les larmes lui piquèrent de nouveaux les yeux, le passé et le présent s'entremêlaient de manière douloureuse.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était injuste ! Il aurait tellement voulut qu'une fois, juste une fois dans cette misérable existence programmé, le bonheur lui fasse plus qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Il aurait voulut qu'il vienne squatter chez lui et ne reparte jamais. Tout était de sa faute. Quel idiot prétentieux avait-il été de croire que l'on pouvait réécrire l'histoire à sa guise ? Tous le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas d'_happy end_ pour le Fou dans les contes de fée. Et ce n'est pas pour rien, le Fou est un personnage qui prête à rire, par lui et de lui, il n'est que moquerie. Il ne peut y avoir de _happy end_ pour le Fou.

Une petite main se referma l'une des jambes du pantalon de Mayuri, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé d'avancer. Il baissa les yeux vers la propriétaire qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard était d'un merveilleux bleu, un peu humide et triste.

« Tu as beaucoup de peine, et visiblement papa en est la cause, les adultes sont vraiment stupide avec tout leurs protocoles, et leurs soit disant fierté. Ce ne sont que des grands mots pour « lâcheté », car il est toujours plus facile de partir avec _fierté_, ou par _orgueil_, que de reconnaître ses fautes ou sa peine et de demander pardon. C'est pour ça que je n'apprendrais jamais à parler, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ces concepts, moi. »

- Pardonnez-moi. Dit-elle de sa voix d'enfant en refermant sa deuxième main sur la même jambe. Je suis vraiment désolé.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Papa est vraiment un idiot »

- Je suis vraiment le pire de tous. Même une gamine d'un an a plus d'humilité que moi. Murmura Kisuke en se redressant. Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles et de tous les... Je me suis comporté comme le pire des connards. Je sais que ça ne suffira jamais, mais je suis sincèrement désolé Mayuri.

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, Mayuri avait baissé la tête parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à lui faire face, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. L'envie de s'enfuir- ou d'opéré un repli stratégique- était plus que tentante mais la petite fille lui tenait toujours fermement la jambe. De toute façon la fuite n'est jamais une solution, il n'avait plus rien à craindre, plus rien à perdre non plus. A ce stade des négociations il avait été placé aussi bas dans l'estime de Kisuke qu'un homme peut l'être, le courage ne serait donc pas un luxe.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas suffisant. Dit-il d'une voix froide et blesser, qui sonna douloureusement juste.

Il laissa un moment de silence, puis leva les yeux vers Kisuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se mettant au défit de lui faire face. Son cœur frappa violemment dans sa poitrine et il ressenti de nouveau la puissante envie de fuir. Mayuri senti sa gorge se serré, comme c'était difficile de prendre sa revanche, après avoir été autant humilié il aurait dû vouloir le tué, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il n'arrivait pas à le détester, lorsque tous les mots de Kisuke l'avait blessé à le laisser comme mort il s'était senti disparaître, et ne lui en avait nullement voulut. En fait il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à Kisuke, et ce silence qui se prolongeait était une torture largement suffisante.

- Je veux que tu me gagne un lapin en peluche, je veux voir les tigres et les éléphants.

Il avait parlé d'un ton sérieux et solennel, le visage de Kisuke reprit des couleurs et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je veux aller à la fête foraine. Reprit Mayuri avec le même sérieux et une pointe d'agacement. Tu as interrompu un programme très serré ! Je suis un homme occupé figure-toi ! Il me restait encore à manger des glaces multicolores, des pommes d'amours et à faire le grand huit aussi !

Les épaules de Kisuke se dénouèrent, et sa tristesse se changea en soulagement, Mayuri lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule qu'il assorti de l'un de ses vraies faux sourire.

- Mais compte-tenu de l'heure nous aurons à peine le temps de prendre de la barbe à papa bleu et de faire un tour de grande roue.

Il conclut en croisant les bras et en regardant Kisuke de haut malgré les dix centimètre que le blond avait de plus que lui, regarder de haut quelqu'un de plus grand que vous est une technique qui s'apprend au fil de dures années d'entraînement.

Ururu consenti enfin à lâché sa jambe et tendit les bras vers son père qui la prit dans ses bras, elle noua tout de suite ses mains à son cou. Mais malgré l'air bon enfant de Mayuri, et la tournure que prenaient les choses, il s'en voulait.

Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Kisuke reconnu la personne qui en sortie, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion d'avoir de grande discutions.

- Bonjour Kisuke. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et aguicheuse. Isshin est là ?

C'était un beau brin de jeune femme, elle avait la peau brunie par le soleil, de longs cheveux de couleur corbeau raides tirés en arrière, et de grands yeux bleus et vifs. Elle s'approcha de Kisuke en tendant les bras pour prendre l'enfant, si le regard d'Ururu n'avait pas été aussi triste la parenté de la mère à la fille n'aurait fait aucun doute.

Mayuri s'écarta un peu, pour la laisser passé, il découvrait la femme que Kisuke avait aimée au point de concevoir un enfant, et ce n'était pas avec un plaisir franc. Elle était jolie, pétillante, et puis elle avait une belle poitrine aussi. Mayuri toucha son torse et compris que les femmes possédaient naturellement certaines armes qu'il ne pouvait pas concurrencer.

- Allons mon bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est parce que papa est là ? Tu veux vraiment me mettre dans l'embarra ?

Ururu s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à Kisuke, arrachant de temps à autre les poils de son torse, ce qui était vraiment très douloureux.

- Écoute Sally…

- Sandy, corrigeât-elle sèchement.

Kisuke sourit en posant une main protectrice sur la tête d'Ururu.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis, tu as mal entendu. Tu ne parviendras jamais à l'attirer comme ça. Ururu est toute sale, laisse-la se rendre présentable.

- Kisuke, je suis vraiment désolé de briser tes illusions. Mais c'est un bébé. Donc, elle ne comprend pas trois quart des choses que tu lui dis, et elle n'en a rien à foutre de son apparence tant que sa couche est sèche.

Ururu tourna un peu la tête vers sa mère et posa son regard d'un bleu profond, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kisuke et lui arracha quelques poils de plus.

- Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ! Tu lui fais beaucoup de peine tu sais ?!

Sandy détourna le regard en soupirant.

- Tu es tellement naïf Kisuke. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ami !

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Mayuri qui tressauta puis regarda la blessure sur son bras, ainsi cette pie lui prêtait enfin un peu d'attention.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me suis perdu dans un jardin de ronces et votre petit-ami est gentiment venu me délivrer.

- Petit ami ? Répéta-t-elle. Nous sommes bien au-delà de ce genre de relation, nous sommes liés par ce bout de choux après tout.

Kisuke détacha Ururu de lui d'un coup, Mayuri ne compris pas son geste.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Ururu, s'échappant de ses yeux clos, elle ne sanglotait pas, ses lèvres étaient pincés et ses sourcils froncés mais pas un son ne sortaient de son corps.

- Elle pleure en silence ? C'est vraiment possible ? S'étonna Mayuri en se rapprochant de Kisuke.

Sandy parut troublée, elle détourna le regard et s'écarta de quelques pas.

- Elle ne parle toujours pas à ce que je vois.

Mayuri l'avait pourtant entendu s'exprimé clairement, Ururu semblait en forme pour son âge, et plutôt intelligente.

- Yoshi yoshi ! Ururu ! Regarde papa ! Regarde papa !

- Ces phrases stupides ne servent à rien ! Clama Sandy d'un ton sec. Donne-moi ma fille !

Kisuke suréleva Ururu, la plaçant hors de portée de sa mère.

- Désolé, mais de toute évidence elle n'en a pas envie. On va à la fête foraine cette après-midi, tu n'es bien sûr pas conviée.

- Kisuke, t'as quel âge ? Tu me la donne, oui ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne parle pas !

- C'est toi qui es puérile ! Ururu n'est pas un jouet ! De toute évidence elle n'a pas envie d'être avec toi. Et puis si elle n'a jamais produit un son avec toi en dix mois, je n'vois pas pourquoi elle en produirait avec moi en seulement deux mois.

Les bras de Sandy retombèrent le long de son corps.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Elle n'a jamais produit un seul son ? Pas un seul ?

Ururu baissa la tête vers sa mère, elle avait cessée de s'agiter et pendait maintenant dans le vide. Elles échangèrent un regard puis Ururu se tourna vers son père, il comprit qu'elle voulait redescendre. Une fois au sol on aurait pût s'attendre à ce qu'elle se glisse au près de Sandy, mais elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assurer vers Mayuri, saisit un passant de sa ceinture et l'entraina dans l'appartement de Kisuke. Puis sous le regard médusé de sa mère elle tira Kisuke vers l'intérieur avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent sans comprendre, elle était debout là, dos à la porte, ses petits poings serrés. Ses joues et ses yeux rougis par le sel de ses larmes et ses petites lèvres closent bougèrent pour laisser tombée cette phrase qui semblait avoir été longtemps réfléchit et ruminée.

- Ururu non plus.

Elle était capable de phrase bien plus complexe, et employait couramment le « je » mais cette phrase là était sans doute la réponse à ses grands yeux tristes. Kisuke la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et elle posa la tête contre son épaule, se détendant un peu en portant son pouce à ses lèvres.

Mayuri regardai la scène sans comprendre et Kisuke revint vers lui, saisissant son bras blesser.

- On va s'occuper de ta blessure avant d'aller à la foire, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ils prirent place dans le salon pendant le soin Ururu resta devant la télé, Mayuri en faisait de même, ignorant tous les S.O.S visuel que lui envoyait Kisuke. Il n'avait pas plus envie de parler de ce qui les avait réunit aujourd'hui que Kisuke n'avait envie de lui parler de ce qui se passait entre Ururu, Sandy et lui.

Kisuke soupira en appuyant délibérément sur la fine plaie avec le coton imbibé d'alcool, Mayuri se tourna vers lui en retenant à peine un juron.

- Tu me fais mal idiot !

- Désolé. C'est presque fini. Tu ne veux pas contacter Nému ?

Mayuri le regarda appliquer une longue compresse de gaz sur sa plaie et la scotché, c'était assez jolie en fait, le contact du scotch médical lui était familier et agréable, il intervenait toujours pour soulager la douleur. Il joua avec son poignet, afin de tiré sur le scotch et le sentir d'avantage.

- Mayuri.

Le chercheur leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

- N'ai-je pas déjà répondu à ta question ? Demandât-il avec indifférence.

Kisuke se mortifia, ce fut tellement brutal qu'Ururu se désintéressa d'un coup de la course infini de Coyote à Bip-Bip. Elle abandonna également sa réflexion sur la nécessité urgente d'envoyer à manger à ce pauvre Coyote.

Mayuri baissa de nouveaux les yeux vers son pansement.

- Nému n'est pas humaine. Compte tenu de l'heure qu'il est elle doit être en train de recharger ses batteries, elle en a pour douze heures de. Même si je l'appelais elle n'entendrait pas le téléphone sonner puisqu'elle est éteinte.

Kisuke soupira lourdement, et sa tension redevint normale. Son regard tomba dans celui de sa fille et ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans rien dire. Finalement Ururu soupira, comme le font les adultes et se leva.

- Veux pas. Méchante.

- Tu préfère la fête foraine ?

Elle opina.

- Bien. Alors allons-y.


	4. Chapter 4: Drôle de manège

Dislcaimer : Les personnages de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo sama.

N.A. : Ca fait longtemps que vous l'attendez, alors je vous en prie !

**Chapitre IV : Drôle de manège.**

Se rendre à la fête foraine avait été plus technique que compliquer, Kisuke avait emprunté à Isshin sa voiture et sa carte bleu. Que ce dernier le sache ou non n'avait pas de réel importance puisqu'il discutait vivement avec Sandy, et généralement ils passaient ainsi toute l'après-midi. Et d'ici la fin de la journée la carte reprendrait sa place initiale, soulagé de quelques yens. Depuis qu'elle avait déposée Ururu chez Kisuke deux mois plus tôt, Sandy avait prit l'habitude de venir régulièrement afin de voir si la situation du mutisme de sa fille s'améliorait. Très petite Ururu avait pleurée régulièrement, comme tous les bébés sans doute, avait dit ses premiers mots, et presque du jour au lendemain elle s'était tût pour ne plus reparler. Kisuke et Isshin avaient décidés de ne pas lui dire qu'Ururu s'exprimait très clairement en son absence, de peur de lui faire de la peine.

Enfin, c'était là le problème d'Isshin, Kisuke regardait les siens dans le rétroviseur. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu au parking, les gardes Kenpachi l'avait salué avec un grand sourire.

Mayuri et Ururu l'attendait face à l'immeuble, lorsqu'il revint avec la voiture il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser.

- J'ai retrouvé ma fille, et au fait pour tout à l'heure...

Ikkaku se pencha sur sa fenêtre.

- C'est rien ! Répond à une question et tu seras pardonner.

Kisuke un peu intriguer accepta de se plier à la demande, repensant brièvement qu'il avait fait exactement le même type de proposition à Mayuri. Mais il était impossible que ces deux compères lui ait préparé un tour aussi tordu, alors s'il n'y avait que ça pour se faire pardonner, pourquoi pas ?

- La superbe femme qui vient environs deux fois par mois, tu la connais ?

- Sacha ? Demanda Kisuke sans comprendre pourquoi le sourire d'Ikkaku s'élargissait.

Yumichika s'avança, le regard perçant.

- Il me semble qu'elle a dit Sandy. Corrigeât-il.

- Brune, des membres fins comme des allumettes, des yeux d'un bleu d'aigue-marine ? C'est Sacha. Tu as dû mal comprendre. S'empressa de répliquer le blond.

Ikkaku se remit en avant, un sourire extra large au visage, Kisuke ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, il commençait à se méfier.

- C'est une gentille fille alors...

- Tu la connais. L'interrompit Yumichika.

- Oui, mais tu es un peu trop jeune pour elle, et puis t'es imberbe ce... C'est pas très viril. Sans vouloir te faire de peine ni te manquer de respect, mon petit.

Yumichika le toisa et Kisuke sentit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Kenpachi en lui le frapper au visage. Il s'éclaircit la voix en se tournant vers Ikkaku qui souriait toujours autant.

- Oui, je la connais. C'est pour quoi ?

- Voilà. En fait on se disait que... Qu'elle avait peut-être même un rapport avec Ururu.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils puis regarda l'un et l'autre d'un œil suspect.

- Ouais.

La mine de Yumichika s'assombrit, alors que celui de son con-parse s'éclaircissait.

- Serait-il possible que ce soit la mère de ta fille ? Demandât-il de but en blanc.

Ce n'était que ça ? A la mine réjouis d'Ikkaku et celle renfrogner de Yumichika ne lui donna pas envie de préciser la nuance de cette vérité, ni même de s'étendre sur ce sujet avec ce duo qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

- Oui, il s'agit bien de la mère d'Ururu, pour l'histoire je l'ai rencontré dans un bar et elle était un peu imbibée. On a passé une nuit géniale puis on a décidé de garder Ururu. C'est tout ?

Ikkaku lança un regard ravis à Kisuke, il leva le pouce en sa direction pour le félicité et le laissa poursuivre sa route.

Kisuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir Ikkaku célébré une quelconque victoire sur Yumichika qui répondait par un rougissement incontrôlé. En regardant la route il vit Mayuri assit sur le trottoir, Ururu était debout à côté de lui et l'écoutait avec une attention presque religieuse. Il lui expliquait quelque chose de sans doute très intéressant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et elle lui répondait par des hochements de tête attentifs. En se rapprochant Kisuke déchanta un peu.

- … et ce problème vient de la densité ! Si elle n'est pas assez nuageuse, la barbe à papa n'a aucun intérêt ! Ce n'est qu'un bloc de sucre, mal répartit, sur un bâton de bois plein d'écharde. Enfin, il faudrait vraiment être un idiot pour raté une barbe-à-papa, quoi que ton père est bien assez bête pour ça… Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un sacrilège ! Tout le monde sait que la barbe à papa est un nuage sucré, envoyé par les dieux pour approuvé la fête foraine.

Ururu ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

- Tu l'ignorais ? Il n'y a rien de vraiment étonnant, je ne le savais pas moi même jusqu'à ce que je ne lise un livre très sérieux et intéressant sur les mers de nuages sucrées.

Kisuke arrêta la voiture à leur niveau, et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour interrompre la campagne de désinformation massive appliqué par Mayuri.

- Pourrais-tu éviter de mettre tes idées stupides dans la tête de ma fille, s'il te plaît ?

Ururu avait un serre-tête avec des oreilles de panda et des mèches lui retombaient dans le visage. Elle portait un short blanc avec un pompon noir au dessus des fesses, et un tee-shirt blanc à manches noirs. Kisuke descendit de voiture pour l'installer, alors que Mayuri montait à l'arrière, s'attachant à côté du siège-bébé.

- Tu n'serais pas un peu fétichiste au fait ? Demanda le chercheur, plus sérieux que jamais. C'est quoi cette tenue panda ?

Kisuke se vexa un peu, occupant Ururu avec un jouet le temps de l'attacher.

- Je ne suis pas fétichiste, j'aime que ma fille soit mignonne ! Et ces vêtements ne font que la mettre en valeur, je n'y peux rien ! T'en as une aussi, tu devrais compren...

Mayuri se frotta la tête, et Kisuke comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

-Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que Nému...

- Est un androïde avec une intelligence artificielle. Compléta le chercheur.

- Et qu'en conséquent...

- Elle n'a jamais été enfant.

Le silence plana entre eux, et Ururu laissa son regard aller de son papa à Mayuri. Pourquoi son papa était-il aussi bête ? Non, ce n'était pas exactement de la bêtise, juste une incapacité chronique à retenir des renseignements douloureux.

- Compte tenu de sa taille, si je m'amusais à la vêtir comme tu le fait avec ta fille, **je** passerais pour un pervers ! Insista Mayuri.

Ururu solidement attacher bailla aussi large que le lui permettait sa bouche, puis regarda successivement son père puis Mayuri.

- Go ! Go ! Go ! Scandât-elle énergiquement en tressautant.

Puis elle se repositionnât, très calmement, agissant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Kisuke lui frotta la tête, d'une manière qui évoquait celle de câliner les chats et Ururu en semblait ravis. Même en tournant et en retournant cette image dans sa tête, Mayuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir là une relation père-fille perverse. Il lui restait sans doute beaucoup à apprendre de l'être humain, et des relations qu'ils entretenaient.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Kisuke avait reprit sa place au volant et mit le contact.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas assit à l'avant avec moi ?

- Parce que si je suis à côté de toi, je ne peux pas discuter avec elle. Et puis...

S'il se mettait à côté de lui Kisuke risquait de lui reparler de sa blessure, et Mayuri n'avait aucune envie d'y penser et encore moins d'en parler, alors il changea de sujet de conversation.

- Je ferais le virement demain directement de compte à compte. Tes tarifs n'ont pas changés, n'est ce pas ?

Kisuke lui lança un regard dur à travers le rétroviseur, puis s'introduisit dans la circulation.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Il n'était pas presser de gagner la foire et il aimait particulièrement se promené en voiture. Il abaissa les vitres arrière et Ururu se pencha autant que possible pour sentir le vent qui s'engouffrait par sa fenêtre. Kisuke allait pour enfoncer le bouton de l'allume cigare puis se ravisa, il ne pouvait pas fumée en présence de sa fille, et encore moins dans la voiture d'Isshin. Ichigo avait eut une crise d'asthme très violente qui avait bien faillit l'emporter à l'âge de trois ans, en fait jusqu'à ses cinq ans il avait eut une constitution assez faible et était souvent malade. Il était né très prématurément, et pendant ses six premier mois son pronostique vital avait été engagée, Masaki s'en était énormément voulut. Kisuke se souvenait parfaitement de ses crises de larmes à répétition. C'était sans doute à partir de ce moment qu'il avait commencé à perdre Isshin et paradoxalement à se rapprocher de Masaki.

- Et pourquoi ne réintègre-tu pas la police ? Demanda Mayuri, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Ça t'éviterait d'être dans le rouge dès le quinze du mois, non ?

Kisuke échangea un regard plus doux avec lui dans le rétroviseur intérieur, cette discussion était le moyen de se réconcilier, de se pardonner.

- Depuis la naissance d'Ururu j'y pense, mais jusqu'à ce que je ne l'aie véritablement à ma charge ce n'était qu'un projet abstrait. Et... Et puis, qui viendra te chercher si tu te perds de nouveau dans un jardin de ronce, hein ?

Mayuri détourna le regard en soupirant, puis il passa une main sur son pansement, appuyant un peu dessus.

- Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors je cesserais de fuguer.

Ururu fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Mayuri.

- Dans ce cas il est certain que je gagnerais sans doute mieux ma vie. Je n'aurais plus les angoisse du quotidien, ni le stress de devoir me demander auxquels de tes caprices je serais confrontés.

Ils commençaient à se dire des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Pourquoi les adultes sont-ils aussi stupide ? Quel bien pouvait-on ressentir à se faire du mal ?

- Cela guérirait ma vue de la présence d'un imbécile. Ajouta Mayuri d'un ton boudeur.

- Et me préserverait de la folie incarnée.

- ARRÊTEZ ! Hurla Ururu.

Sa voix vibrait d'une manière bien étrange qui n'allait guère aux petites filles. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Son père ralentit et regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur, s'inquiétant de son état, de même que Mayuri. Elle décida donc de s'expliquer, mais plus calmement.

- Les... Les mots qui font mal... Arrêtez.

Kisuke rejoint le stop et se tourna vers sa fille, il posa une main contre sa joue.

- Excuse-moi Ururu.

Elle tapa du pied dans son siège en repoussant sa main.

- Pas à moi !

Kisuke se tourna alors vers Mayuri, il croisa son regard puis baissa les yeux.

- Excuse-moi Mayuri. Dit-il timidement avant de reprendre le volant et d'appuyer doucement sur l'accélérateur.

Le chercheur se gratta la tête puis se tourna vers Ururu qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

-C'est plutôt à moi de l'excusez Kisuke. Mais je me disais que ce serait sans doute mieux pour toi et Ururu si tu avais un vrai travail. Tu ne me feras pas croire que le métier de détective privé rempli ton frigidaire. Tout tes clients ne doivent pas te payer aussi grassement que moi. Je ne te parle même pas du nombre affaires, ça doit-être plutôt compliqué depuis que tu as une petite fille à élever.

Kisuke décida de cesser de faire au tour du quartier et de prendre le chemin de la fête foraine. De toute évidence Mayuri s'inquiétait sincèrement du devenir d'Ururu, il était bien plus réaliste que Kisuke ne l'était.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du devenir ma fille, je m'en occupe. Papa s'occupe bien de toi et tout va pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas Ururu ?

Elle opina vivement en tressautant dans son siège, secouant sa tête dans le vent.

- Ma fille est heureuse, et je vis paisiblement. Je n'aime pas l'aspect monotone d'une vie bien rangée, je t'assure que pour moi tout va bien ! Et puis, si je recommençais mon travail de super flic, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de te casser les pieds. Je... Je me suis habitué à tes caprices.

- Je vois bien, et ne peux que te croire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une vie, ni pour toi, ni pour ta fille.

Ururu se tendit vers Mayuri, ses gestes bien que flous ne dissimulait pas son envie meurtrière.

- Imbécile ! Papa est heureux ! Ururu est heureux aussi ! Pourquoi toi tu veux pas ?

Mayuri fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers Ururu, qui cessa pour le coup de s'agiter et reprit une position convenable.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Ururu. Seulement je ne peux pas laisser ton papa gagné, tu comprends ? Si je lui laisse l'impression que c'est lui qui nous a réconciliés, je perds.

Ururu fronça les sourcils, elle semblait particulièrement intriguée.

- Vraiment ? Papa gagne quoi ? Tu perds quoi ?

- Et bien... Heu... Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu comprendras sûrement quand tu seras plus grande.

Ururu avait l'air vraiment préoccupée.

- Mais c'est Ururu qui a réparée. Alors, c'est Ururu qu'à gagner ! Papa et toi, perdu !

- Même s'il n'y a rien en jeu ? Demanda Kisuke en plaisantant.

Ururu chantonna et ils supposèrent qu'elle ne parlerait plus, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la fête foraine et certaine fois les enfants oublis de terminer leurs phrases.

- Y' a toujours quelque chose à gagner, Papa. Répliquât-elle au bout d'un moment.

_Et même moi qui ne suis qu'une enfant, je le sais bien._

Ils trouvèrent une place de parking pas trop éloigné de l'entrée et, avec la carte bleue d'Isshin, c'était partie pour une après-midi festive. Tout d'abord Mayuri entreprit de dépouiller tous les stands de tir, Kisuke ne ratait pas un coup et y allait de bon cœur, il se chargeait même de portée les lots.

Ururu et Mayuri semblait avoir le même raisonnement logique et le même âge mental. Ils s'émerveillaient sur les choses lumineuses, et voulait manger les mêmes choses, des tas de trucs n'ayant pas l'ombre d'une valeur nutritionnel : des glaces, du sorbet, de la barbe à papa, du pop-corn, des pommes d'amour. Et le plus stupéfiant était sans doute qu'ils parvenaient à avalé tout ça.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le cirque, sous le chapiteau, le numéro de voltige leur avait coupé le souffle, d'autant qu'un des voltigeurs avait raté son accroche et fait une chute de plusieurs mètres avant tomber dans le filet. Les tigres firent aussi un bon effet, Ururu se transforma momentanément en tigresse. Mais lorsque M. Loyal vint annoncer les clowns Kisuke s'excusa. Mayuri et Ururu décidèrent de rester.

Kisuke décida de ce moment pour fumer un peu, il n'en avait pas seulement envie, il en avait besoin. Parce que les souvenirs qu'il avait de Masaki remontaient douloureusement à la surface. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps de se faire à sa mort, bien qu'il eut été présent jusqu'à la fin. Il pensait de plus en plus à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Sa main trembla sur la cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Sa fin n'avait vraiment pas été digne d'elle, les personnes dignes et gentilles existaient et elle était de celles-ci. Si les hommes pouvaient mourir à plusieurs reprise il aurait sans doute tué l'assassin de Masaki cinq ou six fois. Il en était à la moitié de sa cigarette et il repensa à sa bonne résolution de l'année précédente : cesser de fumer. Mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait prit cette résolution, et la véritable occasion ne s'était jamais présenté. Mais il tâchait de se contrôler, en ne fumant pas en présence des enfants par exemple, plus il se rapprochait du filtre et plus ses pensées changeaient. Maintenant il pensait à Mayuri et à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Avec lui il pourrait faire une croix sur Isshin ou plutôt se le sortir de la tête, c'était toujours plus facile d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous le rends ben plutôt que de se heurter à un océan de refus. Mayuri était spécial, et qui sait, peut-être l'aimait-il un peu.

Mayuri était revenu, accompagné d'Ururu, les yeux humides et les mains pleines de maquillage rouge et blanc.

- Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? S'alarma Kisuke en écrasant sa cigarette sur le sol sableux.

Ururu éclata en sanglot -entendez par là qu'elle pleura et que son corps tressautait à rythme régulier- en tendant les bras vers son père, passant d'une personne à l'autre. Il la serra contre son cœur et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Mayuri, je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Le clown s'est approché pour lui jouer un tour et elle a prit peur. Et... Elle s'est mise à lui lacérer le visage, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle était aussi vigoureuse.

Quelques instants passés près de son père la calmèrent, ils s'éloignèrent du chapiteaux à l'horrible monstre au sourire sanglant. Son père lui rinça les mains aux toilettes et en profita pour changer sa couche (ah, tâche ingrate du boulot de père !) Ururu eut l'impression de récupérer en intégrité, et lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant le chapiteau toutes les pièces se mirent en place dans sa tête. Le chapiteau et le clown était tous les deux rouge et blanc. C'était donc un avertissement, le chapiteau était la maison du monstre, et ceux qui y entraient le faisait à leurs risquent et péril. Elle se pardonna son insouciance, elle ignorait ce qu'était un clown jusque là, mais se promis qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

- Le soleil se couche. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée Ururu ?

Elle tressauta et leva brusquement la tête. Son papa avait été assez malin pour sortir avant l'arrivée du monstre, il n'avait observé que ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez M. Le Clown et était parti au moment où il était arrivée. Et s'il était resté c'est certain que le clown ne leurs auraient fait aucun mal avec sa vilaine gueule pleine de sang, parce que papa est toujours le plus fort.

- Ururu, ça va ?

Elle opina en souriant, Kisuke en fit de même. Mayuri observa le tableau, et si les sourire des enfant on le pouvoir de réchauffer les cœurs, quelque chose clochait avec ceux de cette petite fille.

- On va faire quelques manèges plus calmes alors, qu'en dis-tu Mayuri ? Comme ça on finit cette journée paisiblement, je ramène Ururu à la maison puis je te raccompagne chez toi. Bon, alors, quel manège ? Il est assez tard, alors les trains fantôme et tout ce qui est « passage dans un tunnel » c'est non. On peut aussi rayer de la liste les auto tamponneuses et autre grands huit, Ururu est bien trop jeune pour y participée. Ce qui nous laisse…

Ururu et Mayuri avait baissés la tête de déception à plusieurs reprises, puis avaient levé les yeux, plein d'espoir vers le dernier manège. Ils étaient fébriles et Kisuke n'osait pas les décevoir d'avantage. Ce fut Mayuri qui brisa le silence sacrée.

- La… La grande roue ?

Kisuke opina et Ururu trépigna de joie.

- Juste un tour et ensuite on rentre. Ururu est épuisée même si elle n'en montre rien, et moi je dois encore te ramené chez toi.

Mayuri opina d'un hochement de tête en marchant docilement dans les pas de Kisuke, en fait ils auraient pu rentrer après avoir changé et lavé Ururu, la journée n'aurait pas été moins bonne. En fait, depuis qu'il connaissait et harcelait Kisuke c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vue aussi épanoui et heureux. Et ce qu'il y avait de mieux et de plus bonifiant était sans doute qu'il ne s'était jamais senti de trop, ces moments de bonheur étaient à partagés et il y en avait suffisamment assez pour eux trois. C'était peut-être çà finalement un _rendez-vous._

Ils croisaient de moins en moins de famille, la queue n'était pas extrêmement longue pour la grande roue, ils ne mirent que quinze minutes à atteindre le guichet. Kisuke paya leur tour, ce qui compte tenue de la taille de la roue était largement suffisant et ils prirent place dans la nacelle. La cabine était grande, il y avait deux banquettes, assez longue et large pour qu'on puisse s'y allonger. Le premier quart de roue Ururu et Mayuri sautillèrent partout, se collant à une vitre puis à l'autre. Puis ils atteignirent une hauteur suffisante pour surplomber la ville et ses lumières naissantes qui se reflétaient dans la rivière Korasu.

Ururu s'agenouilla sur une banquette, côté vitre, et y plaqua son visage tout en murmurant dans sa langue, du bout de son index appuyer sur la vitre elle renommait les objets, et refaisait le monde pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de « mots qui font mal ». La nacelle était silencieuse. Mayuri était sur la même banquette que Kisuke, mais ils étaient chacun à un bout de la banquette.

Leur nacelle se mit un peu brutalement en mouvement, puis se balança doucement. Ururu tomba sur sa banquette et s'y allongea pour dormir, bercé par le doux mouvement d'aller et de retour.

Mayuri gardait les yeux sur le paysage, et il se sentit vide. Face à toute ces choses merveilleuses façonnées par la nature, et remit au goût du jour par l'Homme, il se sentait minuscule. Il se sentait bien.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il se tourna vers Kisuke qui avait profité de sa rêverie pour se collé à lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toute ces horreurs.

- Tu es pardonné, ce n'est pas grave tu sais... Ce n'est pas non plus comme si t'avais tout faux. « Aporie » j'aurais dû y pensé, et puis Ururu va bien. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment.

Kisuke se rapprocha de lui, et lui parla à l'oreille.

- Pour t'avoir fait de la peine, et t'avoir fait souffrir, je pense mériter la mort, et toi tu me pardonne. Serais-tu un ange ?

Mayuri recula un peu, et se retrouva prit au piège entre le coin de la cabine et Kisuke.

- Comme tu parle bien. Mais tu devrais savoir que ces belles paroles me donnent la nausée ! Elles sont tellement mièvres que ça m'en est indigeste.

Kisuke posa un baiser dans son cou en ronronnant.

- Tu n'aime pas les sucreries ? Pourtant tu en mange tellement que ton sang doit avoir un goût de miel.

Ce disant il saisit le poignet blesser de Mayuri, et le plaqua tout à fait contre la vitre. Il appuya légèrement et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes au premier signe de douleur. Kisuke avait prit du temps à s'y faire, mais Mayuri trouvait du plaisir dans une douleur modérer. Il se montrait toujours farouche aux marques de tendresse. Mais au moment de l'embrasser il vit au regard de Mayuri qu'il était en train de faire une erreur. Peu importe comment il avait été élevé, Mayuri ne trouvait aucun plaisir dans la douleur, ou alors n'était-ce qu'illusions. Il n'aimait pas la douceur parce qu'il ne savait pas y réagir, mais c'était sans doute ce dont il avait le plus besoin pour l'heure.

La poigne de Kisuke se détendit sur sa blessure, et il vint se loger un peu plus dans son cou. Mayuri referma les mains sur son dos en se cambrant.

- Que fais-tu ? Ar... Arrête !

La langue de Kisuke remonta le long d'une cicatrice de sa nuque, et Mayuri se sentit partir, sa poigne se desserra et glissa le long du large dos, le caressant doucement. Son souffle était court et saccadé, Kisuke avait peur qu'il ne réveil sa fille, il se redressa pour calmer Mayuri de quelques baisers.

La roue s'immobilisa au troisième quart, la lumière rentrait à flot, et Kisuke se mortifia. Mayuri ne hoquetait pas de plaisir, il pleurait.

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Murmurât-il.

Mayuri se mit à trembler et relâcha Kisuke, se repliant autant que possible dans le coin de la cabine.

- Arrête... S... S'il te plaît ne me...me touche plus.

- Je suis désolé.

Et sur ce, Kisuke se leva et rejoint la banquette de sa fille, ils approchaient du sol et la roue ne tarderait pas à desservir ses occupent. Mayuri s'était replié contre la vitre et regardait la ville avec le même intérêt qu'Ururu. Kisuke prit sa fille contre son épaule, ce qui ne la réveilla qu'à demi, elle bougea les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, dans ce réflexe de la tété qu'ont les bébés. Kisuke posa sa grande main sur sa tête et l'apaisa. Sa fille lui apportait toujours du calme et du réconfort.

Quelques unes des larmes de Mayuri étaient restées prisonnière de ses longs cils, et brillaient maintenant au rythmes des éclairages des stand des forains, et à cet instant plus que jamais Kisuke le désirait. Il avait sincèrement aimé Isshin, et sans doute ne pourrait-il plus jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. Masaki avait été le centre de son univers, et jamais il ne pourrait vraiment lui dire au revoir. Mais avec Mayuri il y avait tout autre chose, il pouvait construire quelque chose. Il aimait le faire souffrir, affirmer le contraire serait se voiler la face, une part de lui aimait le voir briser, mais ce n'était que pour mieux panser ses plaies.

Cette attitude perverse était dans la continuité de tout ce que Mayuri avait connu, et pour cela Kisuke voulait autre chose. Il en avait assez du goût des larmes de Mayuri, il voulait pouvoir s'imprégner de son odeur, que leurs corps s'unissent et que…

La nacelle s'arrêta et le forain ouvrit la porte. Kisuke sorti précipitamment, Mayuri encore sous le coup de l'émotion marchait en retrait. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les allées sombres des stand fermée menant au parking il songea à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait dit à Kisuke d'arrêter, mais il avait voulut tout le contraire, lorsqu'il avait lécher ses blessures, la brûlure perpétuelle qu'il ressentait s'était apaiser. Kisuke avait eut l'air blesser, peut-être ne recommencerait-il plus jamais.

- Tu peux aller à la voiture avec Ururu ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette.

Kisuke s'était brutalement tourner vers lui. Prit au dépourvut il répondit avec une arrogance apparente qui était en fait un réflexe de défense.

- T'es pas censé avoir arrêter ?

- Oh, mais j'arrête tous les jours de fumer, entre la cigarette du déjeuner et celle du dîner. J'arrête aussi de fumer quand il y a des enfants, et lorsque je suis parfaitement détendu ou extrêmement concentré. Mais dans les autres moments j'ai quelques faiblesse. Mayuri j'ai besoin de cette cigarette.

La main d'Ururu se referma sur ses lèvres et les pincèrent.

- Y faut pas. Dit-elle simplement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son père.

- Voilà qu'elle est réveillée. Pesta Kisuke en détachant la main d'Ururu en secouant la tête. Écoute ma puce, papa en à vraiment besoin.

- C'est faux. Répliquât-elle en s'étirant.

- C'est vrai !

- Papa doit être malade ? Demandât-elle en fronçant les sourcils ?

Kisuke se gratta la tête de sa main libre.

- Et bien… Non, c'est logique.

- Alors pas cigarette. Ça pue ! Et ensuite Ururu va être toute seule. Toute seule ça fait peur. Toute seule ça fait mal.

Kisuke lui caressa la tête.

- Cette année, promis, j'arrête de fumer. Mais tu sais Ururu, je ne te laisserais jamais seule.

Elle se frotta la joue et reposa la tête contre l'épaule de son père. Il reprit le chemin de la voiture, Mayuri trottinait à ses côté.

- Papa. Promis ? Demandât-elle d'une petite voix.

- De ne jamais te laisser toute seule ?

- Hum. Être seule… Ça fait mal.

- Malheureusement nous serons amener à être séparé Ururu, je ne veux pas te faire de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Mais même si un jour tu ne peux plus me voir, tu dois savoir que je serais quand même là.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'humidifièrent et Mayuri ne pu retenir un mouvement impulsif pour la prendre contre lui. Pourquoi cette fillette était-elle si triste ?

- Veux pas être toute seule… Ça… Çà fait mal.

La main de son père lui apporta beaucoup de réconfort, comme d'habitude, et elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, cette crise de colère l'avait épuisée. Kisuke l'installa dans le siège bébé sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Cette fois Mayuri vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Kisuke n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : les courbes suaves des volutes de sa cigarette.

- Kisuke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta fille ?

Kisuke jeta un coup d'œil à Ururu, elle tétait de nouveau dans le vide, les sourcils froncé comme si elle allait de nouveau pleurer. Il mit son index à porter de ses lèvres et elle le suçota pendant un instant, ses traits se détendirent progressivement et elle laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté.

Il revint à Mayuri en souriant.

- Ce qui ne va pas avec ma fille ?

Mayuri se redressa et reçut maladroitement le baiser de Kisuke.

- Rien du tout. Elle ne veut pas être seule, mais qui veut l'être, dis moi. Ni toi, ni moi, ni elle, ni personne au monde n'aime être seul.

Mayuri passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres puis baissa les yeux.

- Je… J'aime ça, Kisuke.

Kisuke se sentit frémir d'excitation, il se donna deux paires de claque en se concentrant sur le volant. Mayuri se pencha sur lui, un peu inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je te demanderais d'être un peu moins mignon quand ma fille est dans les parages ! Je suis un homme célibataire depuis de nombreuses années, en d'autre termes je suis toujours en rut, alors s'il te plaît ne me tente pas !

- Ça n'va pas de dire des insanités pareil en présence de ta fille ? Chuchota Mayuri.

Kisuke gonfla les joues en plissant les yeux, et mit le contact.

- Ah ! Pour çà désolé ! Papa ou pas, je suis toujours un homme ! Et une part de mon corps ne peut pas l'oublier. Mais puisque c'est comme ça je boude !

Et il conduisit sans desserré les mâchoires, et sans que Mayuri l'invite à le faire. Arriver à un stop il sentit cependant une main rejoindre la sienne sur le levier de vitesse, elle caressa ses doigts et Kisuke se tourna vers Mayuri qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Les nerfs à vif, Kisuke dégagea brutalement sa main en passant une vitesse. Mayuri chantonna en tapant en rythme contre la vitre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du parking souterrains Kisuke fut surprit de ne trouver aucun garde du chef Kenpachi en place. Normalement ils se relayaient jour et nuit, enfin peut-être étaient-ils aller prendre un verre. Il remit la voiture à sa place et invita finalement Mayuri à monter à son appartement.

- Je ramène Ururu chez Isshin, puis je te ramène chez toi.

Ururu ne s'éveilla pas un instant et bava sur l'épaule de Kisuke, Mayuri la regardait et ne parvenait pas à comprendre qui le dérangeait. Dans le hall ils croisèrent Sandy qui s'en allait en courant, Mayuri la reconnu à peine mais Kisuke la reconnu en un coup d'œil.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de ramener Ururu chez Isshin ?

- Non, mais pourquoi ?

Kisuke appela l'ascenseur, et fit basculer sa fille sur l'épaule de Mayuri.

- Il faut que j'aille récupérer Sandy avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Tu m'attends à l'appartement ? J'arrive dans un instant.

Il fouilla ses poches et lui remit les clefs, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas réaliser combien ce simple geste avait blesser Mayuri.

Kisuke la rattrapa au bout de la rue, et la première chose qu'elle fit en se retournant fut de le gifler. Il se tourna vers elle et ne pu que constater qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu compte aller où comme ça ?

Sandy roua son torse de coup de poings inoffensif.

- CE QUI NE VA PAS ! C'EST QUE TOI, ET TON MEC ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX DES MENTEURS ! DES MENTEURS ! ALORS TOI TU ME LAISSE, ET JE VAIS ME BOURRER LA GUEULE JUSQUE QUE Ç'AILLE MIEUX !

- Bien sûr. Souffla-t-il.

Kisuke la saisit par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule, elle martela son dos de coup de poids et son estomac de coup de pieds, mais elle ne parvint pas à lui faire lâcher prise jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient de retour devant l'immeuble. Là il la déposa enfin.

- Sandy calme toi s'il te plaît.

Elle lui asséna une nouvelle gifle en tapant du pied sur le bitume.

- VA CREVER ! IDIOT !

Kisuke lui frotta le sommet de la tête, de la même manière que celle d'Ururu, et Sandy cessa instantanément de s'agiter. Elle referma ses poings et essuya ses yeux plein de larmes en hoquetant bruyamment.

- Menteurs… Tous des… des menteurs.

- On rentre à la maison ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Elle opina doucement et posa sa petite main dans la sienne, il l'entraîna et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent bientôt sur eux.


	5. Chapter 5: Pour le bleu de tes yeux

Disclaimer

Chapitre V : Pour le Bleu de tes yeux.

Mayuri avait observé la scène depuis l'appartement de Kisuke, il lui avait obéis parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Isshin s'était montré gentil, et s'il avait su que Kisuke allait ramener Sandy il aurait sans doute accepté son chocolat au lait. Il lui avait quasiment jeté Ururu dans les bras avant de s'en aller, alors maintenant il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, recula vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, il aurait vraiment préféré un chocolat plutôt que d'être le témoin de cette scène entre Kisuke et Sandy.

Kisuke serait là dans un instant avec la mère de sa fille et lui serait de trop. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça faisait encore plus mal que d'être humilier ou d'être blesser. Mayuri n'aimait pas la douceur, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment y réagir, mais surtout parce que Kisuke en donnait à tout le monde. La douleur était son signe d'affection particulier, avec combien d'autre Kisuke était-il violent ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et lui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se dissimuler dans la chambre, si leurs ébats les portaient jusque-là il serait en première loge. La lumière fut allumée dans le salon, et il reconnut le pas de Kisuke et un autre plus léger.

- Tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ? Demanda Kisuke sans élever la voix.

Sandy s'avança en tremblant, chaque sanglot la faisait tressauter. Elle reniflait un peu, mais conservait une certaine beauté dans cette situation, le crayon noir autour de ses yeux s'étaient étalé et accentuait la couleur azure de ses pupilles.

- Elle parle ! Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Ururu parle, Kisuke ! Tu m'as toujours soutenu le contraire. Toi et (sanglot) Isshin aussi.

Kisuke se déplaça dans la cuisine et ouvrit quelques placards.

- Et ? Demandât-il en allumant la machine à café. Café ou eau ? Ah… J'ai plus de café. Tu veux de l'eau ? De là où j'viens, on dit qu'il faut boire beaucoup d'eau lorsque l'on pleure beaucoup, sinon le cœur s'assèche.

Elle pesta en tapant des pieds sur le sol, comme un enfant faisant un caprice dans un magasin.

- ELLE PARLE, BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien m'faire c'qui s'dit dans ton village de merde ?!

Kisuke aspira de l'air, les dents serrées, comme lorsque l'on se cogne et que l'on retient une plainte.

- Sandy, chaton, cesse de jurer. Les insultes te vont très mal au teint, je t'assure. Viens t'assoir, tu te rends compte que c'est la troisième fois que tu viens, et qu'à chaque fois j'ai fait le ménage ! Mine de rien t'es une veinarde, toi !

- Kisuke ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te dis qu'Ururu, cette petite peste hautaine…

Elle sembla s'étouffée avec la fin de sa phrase.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma fille. (La voix de Kisuke était menaçante) Ururu parles, çà merci, je le sais bien ! D'ailleurs je te ferais remarquer qu'elle parlait déjà lorsque tu me l'as ramenée pour son soi-disant problème.

- Et pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit, hein ?

Kisuke se gratta bruyamment la tête.

- Isshin ne voulait pas. « Ça lui ferait trop de peine », qu'il disait.

- Quand je pense qu'elle refuse de me parler à moi, sa mère, évidemment qu'çà m'fait mal !

Kisuke fit quelques pas dans la pièce, il était embarrassé, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mayuri connaissait parfaitement cette réaction. Il était dos au mur, et s'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus dans cette discussion il finirait par perdre son calme. Généralement c'était à ce moment qu'ils en venaient aux mains, Mayuri porta la main à sa gorge en se rappelant la force avec laquelle la poigne de Kisuke s'y était refermée.

- Un concerto de violon avec ça ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir, moi ! Ururu ne veux pas te parler, peut-être même qu'elle te déteste, j'en sais rien !

Les talons de Sandy mordirent le parquet, arrachant un cri de douleur à Kisuke.

- Doucement !

- Je pense que si elle refuse de me parler c'est entièrement de votre faute.

- Et moi je pense que tu es fatiguée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, Mayuri se rapprocha de la porte de la chambre.

- Kisuke. Dit-elle d'un ton solennel. Vous allez me rendre ma fille.

- « Vous », c'est qui ?

- Toi et ton mec, tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas compris votre combine ? Depuis le début, l'accrochage au bar, l'accompagnement de ma grossesse, vous vouliez me prendre ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Cette discussion prenait une tournure qui piqua la curiosité de Mayuri, pour la première fois il pourrait découvrir les coulisses d'un conte de fée. Ce qu'il y avait au-delà du « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

- Je pense que tu es fatiguée Sandy, très fatiguée. Isshin et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis presque… Dix ans, maintenant que j'y pense. (Il resta songeur un instant) Pour Ururu, tu peux venir la voir autant que tu l'veux, mais il est hors de question que je te la rende. Pas besoin de débattre à ce sujet.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir me séparer de ma fille alors qu'il n'y a pas la moindre goutte de ton sang dans ses veines.

Mayuri manqua révéler sa présence en lâcha un cri de surprise, ce genre de chose ne le regardait pas, Kisuke devait se sentir trahit d'apprendre ce genre de chose aussi brutalement. Il voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur leur histoire commune, pas sur les faiblesses de Kisuke, si lui se révélait faible lui ne pourrait pas avancer.

- T'es qui pour elle au juste ? Poursuivit Sandy avec plus de verve. T'es personne ! Je sais peut être pas qui est son père, mais un homme qui ne m'as jamais touchée n'a aucune chance de l'être ! Je n'savais pas trop où j'en étais ces derniers temps, mais là ça va ! Alors tu… Tu vas me la…

Elle éclata en sanglot, les femmes sont décidément pleines de contradiction. Kisuke soupira et la poussa jusqu'à la cuisine et l'assit à la table. Il lui apporta ensuite un rouleau d'essuie-tout et un grand verre d'eau. Mayuri les avaient en visuel, il suffirait que Kisuke se tourne pour qu'il découvre sa présence mais apparemment il l'avait totalement oublié.

- Sandy, dit-il d'une voix douce, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- C'est ma fille, tu entends ?

Il glissa une main sur sa joue, et essuya l'une de ses larmes du pouce. Cette douceur répugnante allait bien aux femmes et au reste du monde. Mayuri se fichait bien qu'il la console, du moins il tâchait de s'en convaincre alors que son cœur se resserrait douloureusement.

- Évidemment qu'Ururu est ta fille, personne ne peut remettre cela en doute. D'ailleurs on peut se réjouir qu'elle et moi n'ayons pas le même sang ! J'suis à moitié débile ! Un vrai Flémard ! Sans compter que j'me néglige complètement !

- Tu es mal rasé, tu fume trop, et puis tu pues des pieds ! C'est horrible ! Elle pouffa de rire.

Sandy était à peine sortie de l'adolescence, elle avait encore cette capacité à passer du rire aux larmes en un instant, comme les enfants.

- Doucement sur les défauts ! Je n'accepte que l'autocritique ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Sandy, tu te souviens de l'accord que nous avons passé ce soir-là ? Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi et ton enfant. Tu n'as même pas encore fini de te reconstruire, je ne veux pas te demander d'assumer cette enfant. Légalement je reste son père, j'étais là à chaque étape de ta grossesse, je l'ai prise dans mes bras alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures… Je suis son père, et il est normal que je m'inquiète pour la mère de mon enfant. Que t'arrive-t-il, mon ange ?

Le cœur de Mayuri battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, son regard s'était embué, et il s'était replié dans la chambre lorsque Sandy avait glissé les doigts entre ceux de Kisuke. Les personnes en couple se tiennent souvent la main, à quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Il regardait sa propre main dans la demi-obscurité, lui aussi avait cherché une main charitable par le passé, mais ses doigts étaient resté tendu dans le vide. Il en était venu à la conclusion que cela ne servait à rien. Au mieux il s'agissait d'un automatisme de l'enfance qui persistait chez certains individus, et ressurgissaient lors de la parade amoureuse. Cette explication en apparence logique ne suffisait pas à apaiser son cœur, il fixait le plafond pour retenir ses larmes. Il devait conserver son rôle de spectateur silencieux, comme toujours.

- L'instinct maternel, je ne l'ai pas. Reprit Sandy d'une voix enrouée. Y'a rien à faire Kisuke, j'ai essayée, j'ai essayée de toutes mes forces, mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai jamais voulu de cette enfant… Isshin poursuivait sa campagne de dénigrement, j'arrive à peine à croire que vous avez formé un couple… Il voulait que je reprenne Ururu parce que tu serais « un père irresponsable ».

Sa voix semblait faussée par un sanglot, elle toussota.

- J'en ai eu marre, je lui ai dit la vérité. Sur la « conception » d'Ururu et ma façon de l'élever. Il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais une mère indigne que… Que j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne pas naître femme. Il a eu des mots très durs, que je ne préfère pas répéter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si sombre.

Kisuke opina doucement.

- Et bien… Notre histoire a été compliquée… Isshin est... Il change complètement de personnalité lorsqu'il est question d'enfant, il a toujours voulut en avoir.

Sandy pesta puis se moucha bruyamment.

- Je sais que c'est à cause de ça qu'il t'a largué ! Je suis une mère indigne, tu es un père irresponsable, mais lui c'est un homme cruel. Je me sens plus calme. Si tu n'avais pas été gay, ça aurait été vraiment bien que ce soit toi le père de ma fille, pour de vrai.

Le silence qui se prolongeait força Mayuri à jeter un coup d'œil. Sandy avait le visage enfouit entre ses bras croisés, Kisuke passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle redressa la tête et il la regarda dans les yeux. Ils s'avancèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, Sandy ferma à demi les yeux, le regard rivé aux lèvres de Kisuke. Çà s'était la bonne position pour un baisé de princesse. L'estomac de Mayuri se contracta douloureusement, il avait envie de vomir.

Un hurlement d'enfant brisa cette ambiance de conte de fée, c'était la voix d'Ururu. Mayuri se cacha à nouveau derrière le mur de la chambre, les pleures venaient de la chambre, pourtant il n'y avait personne à part lui. Il mit un instant à trouver l'origine des pleures : un baby phone, aussi appelé « casse-couille longue distance ».

- Je reviens dans un instant, ne bouge pas.

- Kisuke…

- Ururu a fait un cauchemar, elle est très agitée, je ne peux pas la laisser pleurer seule. Je suis un père irresponsable mais aimant.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui elle tapa du poing sur la table.

- Cette gamine je la déteste ! Je la hais ! Elle est tout ce qui me relis à toi, je t'aime pauvre crétin, mais tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est elle ! Merde, j'suis pas que sa mère ! J'existe !

- Alors vous devriez lui dire en face.

Sandy se tourna vers Mayuri qui avait trouvé juste assez de force pour s'assoir dans le cadre de la porte.

- Vous êtes l'homme de ce midi…

- Vous êtes la mère de sa fille. Ça ne vous coûtera rien de lui avouer vos sentiments, par contre je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Kisuke a beaucoup souffert, comme a dit un homme sage « ce ne sont pas les blessures qui font mal, c'est le cœur ». Garder ses sentiments au fond de soi n'est pas bon, vous allez finir comme moi si vous continuez !

Elle le regarda avec indulgence, il semblait au bord des larmes.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Mayuri ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

- Oui. Juste… Juste un peu mal au cœur. Dîtes moi une chose, vous voulez bien ?

- Si ça concerne Ururu, je n'ai pas envie de subir un autre procès ! Si j'étais vraiment une mauvaise mère je l'aurais laissée passer par-dessus le balcon plus d'une fois ! Cette gamine adore escalader des trucs deux ou trois fois plus haut qu'elle ! J'l'ai toujours empêchée de se faire mal, et lorsque je n'en pouvais plus je l'ai ramenée à son père. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle, mais je n'ai jamais cherchée à lui faire du mal. Alors que sa seule présence est pour moi une source de douleur. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas naître !

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu ces mots, ils faisaient toujours aussi mal. Mayuri resserra les bras au tour de ses jambes.

- Ururu a un an, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est à peu près cela.

Il resta silencieux un instant, et reprit d'une voix à peine audible.

- Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si triste. Normalement… C'est à cet âge, où l'on est à peine conscient, que l'on découvre tous les sentiments. Les humains ont un seuil minimum de joie et de peine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Ururu… On dirait qu'elle est toujours sur le point de pleurer. Ses grands yeux bleus sont si tristes, qu'elle semble avoir plus de peine que de joie en réserve.

Sandy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il l'interrompit.

- Si elle a l'air si triste, alors qu'elle n'a qu'un an, comment pourra-t-elle supporter les peines qui l'attendent ? Élevée dans la peine, comment fera-t-elle pour être heureuse ? Ce… Être triste toute sa vie c'est… trop pénible.

Mayuri fronça les sourcils en un rictus de douleur et cacha son visage entre ses bras, les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues n'était pas celle de la peine, mais d'une douleur physique. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de fabrication, mais lorsqu'il était question de sentiments son cœur s'affolait au point de devenir douloureux.

- Comment peut-il vous aimer plus que moi ? Dit-il pour lui-même. Comment peut-elle prétendre aimer qui que ce soit, alors qu'elle n'approuve que de la haine pour l'enfant sortit de ses entrailles ? Ne demande pas de l'amour si tu n'es pas capable d'en donner !

oOo

Isshin cuisinait lorsqu'Ururu s'était mise à hurler, il y avait eu le bruit indescriptible d'une chute suivit d'une course mal assurée. Ururu glissa sur le sol à cause de sa grenouillère et amortie sa chute avec ses mains. Elle se releva et avança les bras tendu vers le plafond en pleurant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Isshin se pencha, et vit apparaître Ichigo suivit de ses cadettes, ils étaient paniqués. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Kisuke prit aussitôt Ururu contre son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Isshin.

Son regard pesait lourdement sur ses trois enfants, tandis que Kisuke réconfortait sa fille.

- C'est pas nous, on n'a rien fait ! Plaida Ichigo.

Tous ceux qui ont eu une enfance plus ou moins conventionnelle, en contact d'autre enfant, savent que cet argument sonne comme « c'est moi ! » dans les oreilles des adultes.

- C'est vrai, Ichi nii nous lisait Cendrillon. Répliqua Karin

Yuzu se mit à sangloter, mais témoigna également.

- Même que c'est pas nous, on écoutait l'histoire avec Ichi-nii qu'il nous lisait ! Ajoutât-elle, certaine de défendre ainsi sa cause.

Isshin s'apprêtait à prendre sa grosse voix pour les gronder lorsque Kisuke intervint.

- Et vous étiez tous les trois dans la chambre d'Ichigo ? Demanda doucement Kisuke.

Les enfants acquiescèrent d'un même hochement de tête, c'était à la fois amusant et agaçant.

- Comme elle dormait on voulait pas la réveiller. Expliqua Ichigo.

Ururu essuya son visage sur l'épaule de son père en se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à lui. Elle baissa les yeux vers la fratrie Kurosaki puis vers Isshin, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et elle posa la tête sur l'autre épaule de son père. A cet instant précis personne ne pouvait comprendre combien elle se sentait seule, alors qu'Isshin allait les gronder, on pouvait sentir combien la famille Kurosaki était unie, et combien ils s'aimaient. Elle, s'était réveillée dans cette chambre bien décorée, dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne, les lumières changeante de la veilleuse avaient mis en avant sa solitude.

- Laisse Isshin, elle a seulement fait un cauchemar, je vais dormir avec elle ce soir. Désolé les enfants !

- Kisuke, attends-moi un instant s'il te plaît.

Isshin s'agenouilla face à eux, il essuya une joue de Yuzu, frotta la tête d'Ichigo puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Karin.

- Vous avez été surpris vous aussi. Que diriez-vous d'un chocolat.

- Avec des cookies ? Demanda Yuzu d'une petite voix.

- Au chocolat. Ajouta Karin.

Isshin leur fit un petit sourire conciliant.

- Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas le droit aux biscuits au chocolat le soir.

- Je préfère du lait à la fraise. (Ichigo) Les fraises c'est mille fois mieux ! On peut en manger tout le temps, pas vrai ?!

Yuzu prit un air suppliant.

- Les cookies c'est pas comme des biscuits, pas vrai papa ?

Isshin lui frotta la joue de son pouce.

- Non, ce n'est pas des biscuits. Retournez dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Je vous appellerais quand ce sera prêt.

Les enfants partirent en courant, ravis de bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur, sans raisons apparentes, la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo claqua et ils se chamaillèrent. Isshin prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Kisuke. Il avait à peu près aussi mauvaise mine qu'Ururu.

- Kisuke ?

Il tenta de lui sourire sans y parvenir.

- Moi je voudrais bien du café. Il y en a plus chez moi, et il faut encore que je ramène… Il est où Mayuri ?!

- Il m'a remis Ururu et il est partie aussitôt, dans ton appartement sans doute.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait tout entendu. Kisuke posa la main sur la tête d'Ururu qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne m'arrive que ce que je redoute le plus.

Le seul contact de cette main l'apaisait, il sentait la transpiration et le papa. Il avait des problèmes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin d'elle. Dès qu'il la prenait dans ses bras Ururu pouvait se détendre et trouver le repos.

- Je peux avoir du café ? reprit Kisuke après un grand soupir.

Isshin ouvrit un placard au-dessus de l'évier, et prit un pot de café instantané neuf.

- J'ai parlé avec Sandy… Commença-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- Je sais, j'aurais pu mieux choisir comme mère pour ma fille. Mais le résultat est juste parfait. Ururu…

- Ça fait mal, dit-elle en enfonçant le visage dans l'épaule de son père.

Ururu n'aimait pas lorsque l'on parle d'_elle_, parce qu'elle ne disait que des mots qui font mal. En parler était comme appuyer sur une blessure.

Isshin lui posa une main sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ma puce ?

Elle se tourna à peine vers lui, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- D'être toute seule murmura-t-elle.

- Elle a besoin de dormir, la journée a vraiment été longue pour elle. A cet âge dormir relève du parcours du combattant, tu sais ce que c'est… Il vaut mieux que je la couche au moment où elle a sommeille ! Je te prends juste le café, merci !

Kisuke prit le pot, mais la main d'Isshin se referma sur son poignet, le temps qu'il le réalise, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Isshin le dépassait de quelques centimètres seulement, mais il utilisa cet ascendant avec finesse pour approfondir leur baiser.

- J'ai tout gâché. Conclu-t-il.

Kisuke était encore sous le coup du baisé lorsqu'Ururu abattit sa main de toute ses forces contre la joue d'Isshin. Ce dernier regarda la fillette avec stupéfaction, puis se tourna vers Kisuke et ses traits s'adoucirent. Ce dernier voulu s'excuser mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose obstruait sa gorge.

- Faire pleurer papa (renifle) c'est interdit ! Hurla la fillette.

Kisuke sentit quelques larmes roulés sur ses joues, et fit un sourire désolé à Isshin.

- Elle a raison. Personne n'a le droit de nous faire pleurer ! Pour la peine je te rendrais pas ce café, boulet !

Ururu regardait Isshin avec une colère sincère, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Elle pointa un objet du doigt d'un air sévère. Il se retourna et vit la jarre refermant les cookies.

- On fait la paix ? Il l'ouvrit et piocha deux biscuits.

- Faut plus faire pleurer papa. C'est pas bien.

Elle referma les mains sur le premier biscuit qu'elle enfonça dans la bouche de son père.

- T'as raison, je suis vraiment désolé Ururu. Tu me pardonne ?

Ururu prit le biscuit et le suçota plus qu'elle ne le mangea, la tête poser contre l'épaule de son père.

- Nan.

- Je ne le referais plus jamais. Pria Isshin en s'inclinant devant elle.

Kisuke s'interposa d'un air fier.

- De toute façon je t'en empêcherais, boulet ! C'est juste qu'elle a été plus rapide que moi ! Tu ne m'impressionne pas du tout, tu sais ! Et je… Je…

Il voulait être ailleurs, Mayuri, Isshin, Sandy et les larmes d'Ururu s'étaient plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Isshin s'était redresser et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, il reprit calmement et bien plus sérieusement.

- Je vais m'occuper de ma fille, de sa mère et de mon client.

Il tremblait légèrement en fuyant le regard d'Isshin.

- Je vois, mais sache que cette porte ne te sera jamais fermée.

Kisuke sembla se souvenir brusquement de quelque chose, il tâta ses poches et sortie lentement un trousseau de clé. Celle de la voiture et de l'appartement d'Isshin, il les serra un instant et poursuivit, la gorge nouée.

- Je… je… Je vais faire le ménage dans ma vie… p-pour… pour ne plus te déranger, alors…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir et n'expliquait pas assez ce qu'il voulait dire, heureusement Isshin et lui se connaissait depuis si longtemps que les paroles étaient superflu. Kisuke échangea un regard avec lui, dans lequel il lui dit tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler, puis s'inclina poliment.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, d'avoir été là toute ces années... Tu as été le meilleur coéquipier et compagnon dont l'on puisse rêver. Merci.

Kisuke reposa les clés sur un petit meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée, il sorti sans se retourner, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Isshin le regarda prendre la fuite avec un petit pincement au cœur, le destin lui jouait un étrange tour. A vouloir remettre Sandy à sa place il avait pris conscience de son égoïsme et de la douleur qu'il causait à Kisuke. Ils s'aimaient encore, mais Isshin lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il revienne.

Il jeta un regard au portrait de Masaki en souriant. Elle les avait aimé de la même manière, et accordait assez d'attention à Kisuke pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeté. Isshin n'avait pas su le retenir, et l'avait rejeté tellement de fois qu'il ne ressentait plus de gêne à le faire. Mais s'était autant de blessures portées au cœur de Kisuke, qui avait décidé qu'il en était assez. Cette fois il ne reviendrait plus en tant qu'amant.

Isshin gardait le sourire, parce qu'il lui restait ces enfants qu'il avait tant désiré, le symbole d'un amour consumé dont la lueur brillait en chacun d'eux. Il voyait en chacun de leurs sourires les bons moments que Masaki, Kisuke et lui avaient passés.

oOo

Kisuke s'assit dans le couloir à même le sol, Ururu s'installa sur le bas de son ventre en le fixant.

- Qu'est c'qui y'a, papa ? Tu as mal ?

- Ururu, papa ne supporte pas la pression, tu sais… Quand t'es obligé d'obéir et que tu veux pas… C'est difficile. Tu ne sais pas comment agir et réagir…

Ururu fit « non » de la tête, elle ne connaissait pas ces problèmes d'adulte, elle leva les bras au ciel.

- Bisou magique !

Elle écrasa ses mains sur ses joues humides en faisant un gros sourire puis appliqua ses lèvres roses sur le nez de son père. Kisuke pouffa de rire et la serrant dans ses bras. Il était à un tournant de sa vie. Et s'il tombait ou se faisait mal, cela n'avait aucune importance, il apprendrait d'Ururu ce qu'il avait oublié. Comment se relever sans trop pleurer après une chute.

- T'as raison ! Débarrassons-nous des choses qui font mal ce soir, et demain nous nous lèverons avec un vrai sourire.

Ururu fronça les sourire sans comprendre alors qu'il la soulevait et ouvrait la porte de son appartement. En tant qu'adulte il avait tout compris de travers ! Elle n'était pas assez grande pour se débarrasser seule de ses « choses qui font mal ».

Comme elle le redoutait _elle_ était là, assise à la table de la cuisine. Dans son regard il y avait de la peine et de l'incompréhension. Bien fait !

Ururu enfouit son visage dans la chemise de son père qui la suréleva brutalement. Elle ne s'agita pas et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vous avez énormément de chose à vous dire.

Il posa Ururu sur la table qui s'assit, bras croisés, yeux et joues rosies du sel de ses larmes. A chaque fois que Sandy tâchait de croiser son regard elle tournait la tête. Kisuke ne se préoccupait pas de ce manège, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Mayuri recroqueviller dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il posa un genou à terre face à lui et avança une main de son épaule.

- Tu m'énerves ! Pesta Sandy en tapant des mains sur la table ! Je sais que tu parles, tu m'entends ? Je. Sais. Que tu parles !

Kisuke se pinça l'arête du nez en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Ururu fusillait du regard sa mère alors que les larmes recommençait à rouler sur ses joues.

- C'est ça ! Condamne-moi ! Tue-moi de tes regards ! Mais de quoi me punies-tu ?!

C'était ce qui l'avait décidée à abandonner Ururu, Sandy ne pouvait plus supporter ce regard.

- Sandy, calme-toi et donne lui un biberon d'eau. Elle a beaucoup pleurée.

Peut-être allait-elle trouver cela ridicule et refuser, de toute façon elle aimait les larmes d'Ururu. La petite fille la regarda s'exécuter avec surprise, et ses traits s'adoucirent lorsque ses petites mains se refermèrent sur le biberon. La mère et la fille se retrouvaient dans ce silence interrompu par les bruits de sucions.

Mayuri avait redressé la tête et lorsque Kisuke se tourna vers lui ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Ses longs cils avaient capturés quelques larmes, et son regard révélait une peine bien antérieure à ce qu'il avait vécus ces douze dernières heures. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'attention et d'affection. Alors Kisuke passa les bras autour de ses épaules et posa son front contre le sien. Mayuri tressauta, puis referma doucement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'enlaçait, mais la première fois qu'il ressentait une agréable chaleur l'envelopper.

De son côté Ururu posait son biberon vide sur la table, et ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux. Elle était très belle et sentait la sécurité.

- Maintenant que tu as finis le _bibi_, tu vas parler avec maman. Okay Ururu ?

Mais elle disait des mots qui font mal, tout le temps. Juste avant qu'elle ne trouve le sommeil, Ururu les entendaient, soufflés au creux son oreille.

- Papa dit que tu parles très bien. Tu veux bien que l'on parle ?

La fillette opina en reniflant, Sandy lui appliqua un mouchoir sur le nez et elle se moucha.

- Tu veux me dire quoi, mon ange.

Ururu la regarda dans les yeux, et souffla trois mots qui firent défaillir Sandy.

- Ururu non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que… demanda Sandy d'une voix blanche.

Sandy opina alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Les premiers mots de sa fille étaient la réponse à une réflexion qu'elle lui faisait souvent. C'était sans doute par là que devait commencer leur première discussion.

- Maman n'a jamais voulu de toi. Dit-elle sans émotion.

- Ururu non plus. Répéta la fillette.

Elles se fixèrent un instant puis Ururu baissa les yeux.

- Ururu voulait pas de toi non plus ! Méchante ! Tu… dis plein de mots qui font mal. Ururu est toute seule… Ça fait mal.

Kisuke se redressa et attrapa l'une des mains de Mayuri, le tirant pour qu'il se lève à son tour. Le reste de cette discussion ne les regardaient pas. Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Mayuri et le traîna derrière lui.

- Papa… (Ururu)

- Kisuke… (Sandy)

- Où tu vas ? Demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Le détective tressauta.

- Vous dormez ensemble ce soir. Vous vous êtes dit des mots qui font mal. Apprenez à vous dire des mots qui font du bien. Vous avez partagé un corps, une nuit dans le même lit ne devrait pas vous tuer.

Il attrapa les clés de sa moto sans lâcher la main de Mayuri qui le suivait tête baissé.

- Dans le même lit ?! Mais, elle n'a pas un berceau ?! S'affola Sandy.

- Chez Isshin, oui. Mais ici c'est du « peau à peau », sinon elle fait des cauchemars.

- Peau à…

Sandy n'était pas sûr de comprendre, Kisuke rassembla ses affaires, posa un baiser sur le front d'Ururu, un à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. Pour la première fois depuis un mois elle se retrouver seule face à sa fille. Ururu frotta son œil gauche en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

- Mama… sommeil.

Quelque chose de physique la poussa à prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle l'avait fait de nombreuse fois, mais c'était différent. D'habitude elle était indifférente ou dégouter du contact avec sa fille, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Attends, je vais fermer la porte et puis… on va essayer de dormir ensemble.

Sandy sortit les clés de l'appartement d'une de ses poches et verrouilla la porte. Le souffle d'Ururu dans sa nuque avait quelque chose de doux et de réconfortant. La petite referma sa poigne sur la poitrine douloureuse de sa mère.

- Doucement Ururu, ça fait mal !

Le médecin avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait arrêté l'allaitement brutalement. Ururu se redressa et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui donner la tété avant de dormir, et aucun biberon n'avait la douceur ou le goût du sein maternelle.

- Attends juste un peu, tu veux ? Je ne sais même plus comment m'occuper de toi.

Ururu baissa les yeux et se laissa retomber contre son épaule, elle se mura de nouveau dans son silence des mots qui n'existaient pas pour adoucir sa peine. Sa seule arme face au traitement de sa mère.

Allonger sur la table à langer dans la salle de bain, Sandy la changea sans lui faire mal, sans lui faire de remarque désagréable, mais sans sourire ni affection. Elle avait sans doute bien apprit dans les livres comment s'occuper des enfants. Mais à force de s'occuper des enfants de tonton Isshin, son père avait appris des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. Les sourires et les blagues par exemple, une main affectueuse sur le ventre, une grimace… Ces attitudes qui montraient qu'ils s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre. Lorsque s'était sa mère qui s'occupait d'elle, Ururu avait l'impression de ne pas exister.

- Ururu…

Sandy la souleva et la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Ururu la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

La fillette la regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Sandy la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, mais Ururu ne posa pas la tête contre son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas très naturel chez moi… Mais je veux que tu sois ma fille, pour de vrai, qu'on soit bien ensemble comme Isshin. Notre famille à nous serait bien plus petite, et on n'a pas autant d'argent, mais je veux qu'on soit heureuse.

- Ururu aussi. Dit la fillette d'une petite voix.

Elles étaient mal à l'aise, ne s'était jamais vraiment parlées et ne savait pas comment le faire. Arrivée dans la chambre de Kisuke, Sandy détailla la pièce du regard, il y avait une table occupée par une machine à coudre et des feuilles. De toute évidence, il confectionnait lui-même les vêtements que portait sa fille.

- C'est vraiment un homme formidable.

Sandy posa Ururu sur le futon et ôta l'un après l'autre ses vêtements, elle appréhendait le moment où la peau nue d'Ururu rentrerais en contact avec la sienne. L'accouchement avait été douloureux, et durant la première semaine qui avait suivi, elle n'avait pas supportée la présence d'Ururu. Ce qu'elle redoutait en ce moment était les pressions qu'exercerais Ururu sur sa poitrine afin d'en obtenir du lait. Malgré l'année passée le corps de Sandy n'était pas redevenue le même, le temps passé lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Elle s'assit en petite culotte dans le lit, face à sa fille, ne sachant trop que dire. Ururu regardait sa poitrine avec envie, mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Sandy songea aux derniers mots qu'avait prononcés le client de Kisuke. Si elle n'était pas capable d'aimer sa propre fille, elle ne pouvait pas réclamer l'amour d'un autre.

Sandy assit Ururu sur ses cuisse face à elle, la pressa doucement contre sa poitrine. Sa peau était douce, son souffle léger et son cœur battait incroyablement vite. Après quelques inspirations elles se détendirent et Sandy s'allongea sur le côté, Ururu calée dans ses bras la regardait dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps, hein ?

Les yeux d'Ururu étaient humides et ternes, mais elle ne la jugeait pas comme d'habitude. Seulement, les mots que lui adressait sa mère ne trouvaient pas de sens à ses oreilles.

- Je t'ai dit tant de chose qui font mal, alors que je ne les pensais même pas. Comme cette phrase… « Maman n'a jamais voulu de toi ».

Ururu battit des paupières et fronça les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres. Ces mots lui étaient familier et ne pouvaient être pour d'autre qu'elle. Mais sa mère resserra son étreinte au tour d'elle et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Je n'ai jamais dit la fin de cette phrase, tout ce que je pensais et que je ne parvenais pas à formuler. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu as redonné un sens à ma vie. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, parce que tu es ma plus grande réussite.

Et tout en portant les lèvres d'Ururu au sein nourricier, elle glissa à l'oreille de son bébé trois mots qui lui avait manqué dès le jour de sa naissance. Quelques mots qui adoucirent son regard.

- Je t'aime.

La sucions et les massages qu'exerçais Ururu vinrent soulager sa douleur. Sandy découvrit ce qu'était une mère, le plaisir simple de partager un moment avec son enfant. La satisfaction et l'émerveillement qu'elle tirait à penser que c'était elle qui avait donné la vie à l'être qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Les enfants ne nous juge pas au premier abord, ils font de simple constatation. Ils imitent leurs parents et croient en eux quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne demandent pas grands chose, et ont beaucoup à apporter, encore faut-il vouloir le voir.

Cette nuit-là, les mots qui font mal perdirent tout leur sens aux oreilles d'Ururu, elles n'entendaient plus que les milliers de « je t'aime, mon bébé », souffler du bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été laissée à son père, elle dormit en toute quiétude, le goût apaisant du lait maternelle dans la bouche.

oOoOo

Une fin, qui comme dans les contes de fée n'est que le début d'autre chose !

Hé ! Ne partez pas ! Cette fic' est bien un Mayuri/Kisuke, mais je voulais faire ça pour Ururu. C'est l'un de mes personnages préférés de Bleach, et je trouve qu'elle a vraiment un regard triste. Alors, juste là, je voulais changer son passé, pour qu'elle ait un avenir un peu plus radieux.


	6. Chapter 6: Une piste de miette de pain

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété.

Note : Je suis désolé de tout ce retard, mais mes études m'étouffent. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur le dernier chapitre, si tout se passe bien il sortira dans quinze jours.

Salutation à toi Magister989 je te remercie de ta review et je m'excuse tout spécialement auprès de toi pour mon retard. Ce chapitre est pour toi.

Chapitre VI : Une piste de miette de pain.

Dès qu'il avait saisi sa main, Mayuri avait cessé de regarder où Kisuke le menait. Cette main chaude et ferme était celle qu'il avait attendue durant des années. Sa main tendue vers une âme charitable avait enfin trouvée preneur. Et la seule chose qu'il désirait était qu'il ne lâche plus jamais cette main. Il ne voulait plus être seul. La main de Kisuke était ferme, chaude, tellement plus sûr que la sienne qu'il lui imposait naturellement de le suivre.

Dans la cage d'ascenseur Kisuke glissa ses doigts entre les siens et raffermit sa poigne. Un peu surprit Mayuri avait levé la tête pour croiser un regard passionné qui jusque-là ne lui avait jamais été destiné. Ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, son cœur battit si vite qu'il brisa le contact qui les unissaient. Il tremblait un peu en ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine, il s'éloigna de Kisuke tout en fuyant son regard.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir la main ! Dit-il d'un ton agacé. Je n'vais pas me perdre ! T'as traîné, et tu m'as fait perdre mon temps ! Contrairement à toi j'ai un vrai travail et une dure journée m'attend demain. Vu l'heure je n'aurais sans doute pas assez d'heure de sommeil pour être performant !

Kisuke avait refermé en un poing serré la main qu'avait abandonnée Mayuri, avant de faire un petit hochement de tête pour s'excuser. Le chercheur comprit alors qu'il l'avait blessé, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Je vais chercher ma moto, attend-moi devant l'immeuble, et enfile ça, c'est un peu grand mais il devrait t'aller.

Kisuke lui jeta sur le dos un épais blouson de cuir, les articulations étaient renforcées, sans doute pour éviter les blessures graves en cas de chutes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel moment le détective l'avait pris, son cœur s'affola à cette nouvelle attention particulière.

Déjà le détective passait la porte, et tout en se calant dans le vêtement, Mayuri se dit que ces nouveaux sentiments auraient sans doute raison de lui. Mais s'il devait mourir d'avoir aimé quelqu'un trop fort, alors il serait le plus heureux des Hommes. Et si son cœur était douloureux, ça devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il respirait aussi librement. Pas de colère, de sanglot ou de sang pour obstruer ses poumons et sa gorge. Il n'avait rien à faire pour plaire, nul mission à remplir. Il n'avait qu'à être lui.

Il sortit en refermant les bras sur le blouson, le sourire du plus heureux des ignorants aux lèvres. Les rêves sont des êtres assez coriaces, et celui de vivre son propre conte de fée avait repris vie dès que la main de Kisuke s'était refermée sur la sienne.

oOo

En descendant le rue jusqu'au parking Kisuke se grattait la tête comme si la solution à son problème y était caché. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre avec Mayuri. Et ses seuls points de repère en relation amoureuse étaient Masaki qui était indulgente, perspicace et gentille, et Isshin qu'il avait toujours aimé et qui semblait réfléchir exactement comme lui. Autant dire qu'il ne connaissait rien du plan de conquête de l'être aimé. Bien sûr, il pouvait prendre ce qui lui plaisait, à la manière d'un gosse capricieux, Mayuri se laisserait faire sans grand mal. Mais il ne voulait plus de cette relation entre professionnel et satisfaction personnelle.

La discussion avec Sandy l'avait ramené à une réalité qui lui avait à peine traversée l'esprit, cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation stable et organisée. Entre son amour à sens unique pour Isshin et le jeu du chat et de souris avec Mayuri, la rencontre de Sandy dans un bar l'avait peut-être bien remis sur les rails. Il cessa de se gratter la tête sur cette pensée. Ururu était peut-être bien un bébé magique, malgré son jeune âge elle lui apprenait tellement de chose chaque jour, que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait se séparer d'elle.

Yumichika et Ikkaku étaient de retour. Bonne nouvelle ? Pas sûr. Kisuke n'aimait pas vraiment avoir affaire à eux, surtout quand ils étaient complètement ivres, comme ce soir. Si Yumichika gardait une certaine noblesse, Ikkaku tressautait à cause du rire qu'il contenait difficilement.

- Bonsoir messieurs ! Annonça solennellement Kisuke.

- Soir ! Répliqua Ikkaku en souriant. Allons, Ayasegawa, on ne salut pas les locataires ? L'capitaine s'rais [serais] pas content s'il entendait ça !

Yumichika trembla un peu. Relevant les avant-bras, il ferma les poings, il en plaça un tourné vers sa bouche, l'autre légèrement au-dessus de son front. Kisuke le regarda faire sans comprendre.

- … N... Nya. Souffla le brun en fermant les yeux.

Ikkaku éclata de rire, Kisuke restait interdit.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il sans savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Yumichika se pencha un peu plus vers lui, ramenant ses deux poings au niveau de ses yeux. Avant de reprendre d'une voix fluette, pour imiter le miaulement d'un chaton.

- Nyaaa ! Nyaaa ! (Il frotta son œil droit du poing) Miaaa !

Kisuke sentit sa fibre paternelle vibrer sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il frotta la tête de Yumichika, le décoiffant un peu.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon.

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus Kenpachi en lui resurgit à cet instant, et Kisuke recula sa main comme s'il l'avait posé sur une plante vénéneuse.

- Alors c'était quoi le délire ?

Ikkaku prit à sa charge d'expliquer, alors que Yumichika se repositionnait comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- J'avais parié que la belle demoiselle qui venait deux fois par mois était la mère de ta fille, lui jurait que c'était impossible que tu aies pût coucher avec une aussi jolie femme. Mais je le savais bien ! Du coup c'est son gage. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'il te parlera il devra faire le chat.

- C'est vraiment nya-porte quoi [n'importe quoi]. Je reste certain que ce que j'ai raison, nya. Il est impossible qu'elle et toi ayez conçu un enfant, nya Kisuke ? Si je n'avais pas donné ma parole on n'en serait pas là, nya.

Kisuke se gratta la joue, puis s'inclina poliment, en y réfléchissant bien ils avaient tous deux raisons : Sandy était bien la mère d'Ururu, mais il n'avait jamais couché ensemble. Cette situation le mit vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Arrêtez de parler ainsi, s'il vous plaît. Cela me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Nyan, je n'peux pas. Je dois continuer à le faire pendant une semaine, au moins, nya. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez payer les conséquences, nya.

Yumichika frotta l'une de sa joue du dos de son poing gauche.

- J'ai à peine de quoi payer mon loyer, alors... S'excusa Kisuke en se redressant.

- Et de toute façon il n'est absolument pas mon genre. Ajouta Ikkaku très sérieusement.

- Si je trouve quelqu'un pour te satisfaire je serais délivré, nyan !

- N'importe qui ne fera pas l'affaire, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour un obsédé, un pervers, un stalker ! Nyao. Une fois rentré, j'aime autant te dire que si tu m'approches avec tes oreilles de chat je te les enfoncerais tellement profondément dans le…

Kisuke s'inclina une nouvelle fois pour s'excuser.

- Je suis ravis d'avoir pu discuter avec vous mais… Je dois y aller.

Yumichika lui jeta un regard condescendant, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Ikkaku et changea d'attitude.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir au plus vite ! Urahara sama, nyaou.

Kisuke rejoint au plus vite sa moto, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et caressa ses courbes. La tête contre le guidon, il soupira de satisfaction. La dernière Kawasaki sortie, une sportive qui prenait les virages avec une aisance bandatoire. Sa selle était plus basse que celles de ses sœurs, ses commandes étaient bien plus agréables à manipuler que la plupart des autres sportives. Pour toutes ces qualités, elle portait le nom de _ninja_, d'un magnifique noir vernis elle avançait dans la nuit en ne produisant que le ronronnement d'un moteur électrique.

Le meilleur dans cela était qu'elle ne lui avait absolument rien couté du tout, pas le moindre centime. L'un de ses amis était concessionnaire automobile, et lui laissait essayer les modèles qu'il désirait. En même temps Kisuke lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant les trafiquants de drogue qui le menaçait. Il voulait penser à autre chose.

Il ouvrit le coffre réservoir et en tira deux casques, il en prenait toujours un en plus, au cas où Isshin voudrait faire un tour avec lui, comme avant. Mais ce dernier avait vendu sa moto contre cette voiture familiale, il y a bien longtemps. Kisuke n'en prit qu'un, pour son passager et chevaucha sa moto. Il avait envie de fumer, sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage et le corps, deux années dans la brigade mobile de la police avait fait de lui un motard aguerrit. Et seul le vrombissement du vent dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de penser à la mort de Masaki, ou au nombre de vie qu'il avait interrompu d'une pression sur la gâchette.

Le casque passé au bras il glissa les doigts sur les commandes, et se cala dans son siège. Il mit le contact et la Kawasaki s'éveilla doucement, il fit remonter la béquille d'un coup de talon et apprécia le ronronnement du moteur. Il fit mentalement son itinéraire. Il passerait aussi vite que possible les gardes Kenpachi, s'arrêterait au niveau de Mayuri, et après avoir vérifié ses protections il allumerait sa cigarette. Ou peut-être devrait-il allumer sa cigarette pendant que Mayuri mettait son casque. Ou alors l'allumer maintenant…

Oui, il réfléchissait activement un meilleur moment pour fumer, parce qu'il était en manque de nicotine. Fumer tue, il le savait parfaitement et en était bien triste, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'en empêcher. Mais un jour il arrêterait de fumer, il l'avait promis à Ururu après tout. Mais en attendant il profitait de chaque cigarette comme si s'était la dernière ? Et elle n'était jamais aussi bonne que lorsqu'il en avait longtemps été privé. Après mure réflexion il décida de fumer une fois que Mayuri aurait son casque sur la tête, comme ça il ne pourrait rien dire pour l'en dissuader. Et il pourrait apprécier le contact de son corps contre le sien sans arrière penser.

- Yosh !

Kisuke fit basculer la béquille de sa moto et s'élança hors du parking, Yumichika avait un bras passé sous la nuque d'Ikkaku et maintenait la pression de son autre bras. Le bonze était pivoine, son regard humide et il tapait inutilement l'avant-bras de son coéquipier. Kisuke ralentit, comme pour intervenir, puis accéléra brutalement, ce n'était pas son problème !

- Se…cour… Souffla le pauvre Ikkaku.

- Crève, idiot ! Pesta Yumichika en augmentant la pression sur sa trachée.

oOo

Mayuri prit le casque et l'examina, l'utilisation était assez simple, mais Kisuke avait vraiment l'air perturbé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kisuke ?

- Non, ça va. Tu t'en sors ?

Mayuri l'enfila et ajusta les sangles sous son menton.

- Et toi, t'en a pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- T'en fait pas ! Répondit Kisuke en rabaissant sa visière. Monte, et accroche-toi bien à moi.

Il s'assit sur la moto, et hésita un instant avant de poser les mains sur les hanches de Kisuke. Etrangement, ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé. Avec son casque et son épais blouson il ne pouvait pas bouger librement, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression que Kisuke cherchait plus à mettre de la distance entre eux qu'à le protéger.

- On va faire un tout petit détour de rien du tout et on rentre chez toi, promis. Je m'excuse pour le retard.

Quel menteur ! Il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde et se moquait bien du retard engrangé. Kisuke aimait se promener en moto la nuit, dans les rues désertes. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ramener Mayuri chez lui, il pouvait multiplier par trois le temps de voyage. En effet ce dernier habitait dans les montagnes, en périphéries de la ville. Il fallait s'enfoncer dans la forêt durant un bon kilomètre avant de voir les premières clairières, puis sa maison. Si ce n'était pas la première fois que Kisuke le raccompagnait chez lui, c'était bien la première qu'il prenait la moto. En général il préférait la voiture d'Isshin, toutes vitres baissées, ou le bus qui passait toutes les demi-heures, de cinq heures du matin à vingt-trois heures trente.

Ils descendirent la rue jusqu'au garage. Il y avait là un homme qui en étranglait un autre. Kisuke inclina légèrement la moto et posa un pied à terre.

- Yumichika, ça suffit, tu vas finir par le tuer !

- C'est bien le but, mais cette vermine refuse de mourir.

Ce disant il augmenta la pression sur la gorge de l'autre qui rougit d'avantage. Ses mouvements pour faire baisser la pression devinrent plus troubles. Kisuke tapota ses poches et tira un paquet de cigarette de la poche arrière de son jean. Il secoua le paquet et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Puis il referma lentement le paquet, et tira un briquer du fond de la poche, un en métal et plastique fluo que l'on trouve le plus souvent dans les libres service, d'assez mauvaise qualité soit dit en passant. Après plusieurs essaies la flamme apparut enfin et il alluma la cigarette tant attendu. Inutile de dire que durant ce très long moment, Ikkaku était passé du rouge au violet, et qu'il avait presque totalement cessé de se débattre. A la télé on croit qu'il suffit d'appuyer un peu, mais en fait c'est super difficile d'étrangler quelqu'un.

- Yumichika, annonça paisiblement Kisuke en relâchant un nuage de nicotine, ton comportement donne une mauvaise image du clan Kenpachi. Qui ne colle pas le moins du monde avec votre prétendu intention de protéger les habitants de cet immeuble.

Comme si des mots magiques avaient été prononcés, la poigne sur la gorge d'Ikkaku se desserrera, et il s'écroula en toussant, à peine conscient, il reprenait son souffle par grosse bouffé comme un naufragé qui regagne le rivage.

- Ne me remercie pas surtout. Ajouta Kisuke d'un ton condescendant.

- Te remercier ?! Hurla Ikkaku d'une voix faussé. T'as failli le laisser m'tuer ! Pourquoi t'es pas intervenu plus tôt ?!

Yumichika le retourna d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et lui écrasa le diaphragme du talon.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, imbécile ! Je déteste rester sur un échec.

Kisuke rangea son briquet et tira sur sa cigarette, il garda sa fumée dans ses poumons un instant en appréciant le visage effrayé d'Ikkaku.

- Et c'est également pour moi l'occasion de vous interdire toute forme de pari sur ma personne. Ne me mêlez pas à vos affaires.

Sur cette réplique, qui n'était pas aussi cool qu'il l'aurait voulu, il accéléra brutalement et reprit la route. Il sentit Mayuri se cramponner à lui de toutes ses forces, il avait sans doute était surprit. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, la poigne de Mayuri se fit un peu plus détendu, il reposait complètement contre le dos de Kisuke légèrement arrondit et leur bassin étaient parfaitement emboité.

Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi Mayuri avait rêvé, puisque même à cet instant, Kisuke ne pensait pas à lui. Kisuke était toujours dans la Lune, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne se concentrait jamais plus d'une minute.

A cet instant précis, Kisuke pensait à Isshin, à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était après avoir reçu le résultat à leurs examens pour intégrer l'école de police. Ils avaient reçu le résultat dans des enveloppes scellées qu'ils s'étaient échangé au début de journée. Ensuite ils étaient allés au cinéma, aux arcades de jeux vidéo et avaient échoué chez Kisuke. Lui, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, Isshin allongé dedans, ils se partageaient une bière plus vraiment fraîche en regardant la télé sans vraiment l'écouter. _« On les ouvres ? »_Avec le recule il ne se souvenait même plus lequel des deux avait demandé le premier. Les enveloppes furent déchirées en un instant et délivrèrent leur secret.

Kisuke avait voulu parler le premier, mais lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers lui, Isshin avait apposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baisé un peu maladroit, mais dont le souvenir le faisait encore frissonner, tant il était chargé d'affection.

« _Je t'aime… et je voulais te le dire avant d'avoir mes résultats… je veux dire que… je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, Kisuke. Je veux être plus proche de toi… je n'imagine pas continuer ma vie sans toi. Et… tu as eu le concours, avec les félicitations du jury, et les miennes. »_

Il s'était retourné et avait embrassé Isshin à son tour.

« _Il n'y a que les tiennes qui m'importe. »_

En effet, il se fichait pas mal du travail de policier, des enquêtes, aucune ne lui avait jamais tenu à cœur. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un travail comme un autre qui lui permettait de payer son loyer. Il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, mais très peu aimé de ses collègues, il ne leur accordait pas plus d'attention qu'à ses enquêtes. Ses chefs l'appréciaient pour sa capacité à ne pas s'impliquer sentimentalement dans ses enquêtes. Ses collègues le détestait parce qu'il était indifférent au sort des autres.

Les bras de Mayuri se resserrèrent sur lui et il se détendit en tournant la tête vers lui un instant. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de Mayuri, il faisait assez froid ce soir et il ne lui avait rien donné pour les protéger. Il passa les doigts à travers les siens, et le senti trembler légèrement. À ce moment précis il ne désirait être nulle part ailleurs qu'entre ces bras.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville la pluie commença à tomber, elle était glacé, il avait l'impression qu'elle le transperçait. Ça lui faisait du bien. L'étreinte de Mayuri se resserra autour de lui.

- Je vais bien…

Mayuri ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre avec tout ce vent et cette pluie. Il ne pouvait pas plus lui répondre, mais comme pour contester cette affirmation il le serra dans ses bras. Les mains glissèrent sur son corps, jusqu'à son torse qu'il caressa. Peut-être sa manière bien à lui de le garder au chaud.

- Et avec tes soins, je ne risque pas de me refroidir… Ajouta-t-il.

Ces caresses n'altérèrent en rien la conduite de Kisuke qui filait comme une flèche sous cette pluie battante. Il était complètement trempé mais cette situation le comblait.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la maison de Mayuri, il fallait d'abord emprunter un sentier qui passait à travers la forêt. La maison se trouvait au sommet d'une petite colline, c'était une ancienne exploitation agricole que Mayuri avait rénovée en conservant la majorité des bâtiments. Le poulailler avait été changé en une grande aire de jeu couvert, avec des balançoires, des cages, des murs d'escalades, et un revêtement en caoutchouc pour amortir les chutes. C'était là que Kisuke se garait d'habitude. Mais cette fois la moto échoua sur le chemin, le casque l'y rejoint et ils échangèrent des baisers fiévreux. Mayuri le repoussa doucement.

- Attends… Tu ne préfères pas entrer ? Lui proposa-t-il entre deux baisers.

Kisuke soupira lourdement et en posa un dernier à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Très bien. Je pense que j'aurais le temps de ranger ma moto, peut-être même de la sécher !

- S'il te plaît, supplia Mayuri.

- J'ai bien compris que tu étais complètement paranoïaque, mais…Un jour il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi, alors que ta maison est à l'extérieur de la ville, dans ce trou paumé que… Que même les tanukis ont déserté ! Pourquoi tu as un système de sécurité plus performant que celui des industries gouvernementales pour lesquels tu travail ?

Mayuri saisit Kisuke au col et le tira à lui.

- Sois un amour et cesse de te plaindre, tu veux ? J'ai chez moi des choses plus précieuses que tout ce que peut renfermer les vieux placards du Gotei.

Kisuke se défit de son étreinte et ramassa le casque.

- Merci ! Tout est plus claire. Il n'empêche qu'il va falloir un certain temps avant que tu ne déverrouille tout, alors je vais ranger la moto en attendant.

Il tâcha de susciter un peu la pitié de Mayuri alors qu'il redressait la moto.

- Je vais sans doute me refroidir.

- Dans ce cas je te réchaufferais. Déclara le plus sérieusement du monde le chercheur.

Kisuke dressa l'oreille en se tournant vers lui. Mayuri était trempé et ses cheveux bleu nuit lui collaient à la peau, révélant quelques cicatrices, derrière son oreille et à la nuque. Lorsqu'il réalisa que le détective les fixaient Mayuri lissa ses cheveux pour les dissimuler à nouveau. Et prit la direction de la maison.

- Je te réchaufferais à condition que tu puisses entrer.

Kisuke déglutit bruyamment.

- Tu vas me laisser la porte ouverte, comme d'habitude.

- Je n'ai pas d'habitude. Surtout lorsque l'on m'oblige à rester sous une pluie battante au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'est pas un gage, mais un défi. Si tu parviens à remporter la victoire je te promets une récompense à la hauteur de tes efforts.

Sur ces mots il réajusta le manteau sur ses épaules et prit la direction de la maison. Kisuke celui de l'aire de jeu. La pluie faisait une symphonie cliquetante apaisante sur les tuiles. Il appuya sa moto contre les poutres de soutènement d'une balançoire, et soupira lourdement en pensant comme ça aurait été bon de faire l'amour juste là. Ils se seraient réchauffer au feu de leur passion et en aurait sans doute récoltés des bleues et des courbatures.

Il porta les yeux à la maison qui se dressait devant lui, une habitation de bois recouvertes en partie de vigne vierge et de lierre, qu'il distinguait en fonction des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. À première vue elle avait tout d'une maison normale, c'était sans compter sur le propriétaire. La maison refermait un caisson en acier trempé, dont la porte d'entrée faisait une quinzaine de centimètres d'épaisseur. Le système de sécurité était relativement simple à déjouer. Le code d'ouverture était la réponse à un problème de mathématique ou de logique. La vraie difficulté reposait sur le temps impartie pour donner la réponse et la difficulté du problème. Pour Mayuri c'était une simple formalité, mais le commun des mortels n'avait aucune chance d'y accéder.

Kisuke essora assez sommairement sa chevelure et parti sous la pluie jusqu'au porche couvert de la maison. Là il salua la caméra puis se tourna vers l'écran tactile encastré dans le mur. Mayuri parut, torse nu, une serviette à la taille, l'autre sur l'épaule. Il avait un sourire assez satisfait aux lèvres, le bâtonnet blanc d'une sucette dépassait d'un coin de sa bouche. Il était dans son bureau, face à un panneau de control futuristes comme on en voit dans les films de science-fiction.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les devinettes, Kisuke.

Il tapa quelques codes sur les touches, rédigé dans une langue qu'il devait être le seul à comprendre.

- Pas autant qu'un bon bain chaud avec mon amant, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir la porte.

- J'en serais bien triste. Plus un chemin est tortueux et plus il est agréable d'arriver à destination, ne penses-tu pas ?

Mayuri ajouta un sourire froid qui fit Kisuke perdre le sien. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de sa revanche pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières heures. Mais il n'avait sans doute pas idées de ce qu'il était sur le point de déclencher.

- Tu veux vraiment que je rentre chez moi ?

Mayuri saisi sa sucette et la brisa d'un claquement de mâchoire, puis il appuya sur une touche, de l'extrémité de son majeur.

- Tu m'as contraint à te montrer ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi, permet moi de voir ce que tu caches.

- Encore faudrait-il que je rentre. Être un super méchant je veux bien, mais comment tu veux que je résolve le moindre problème ?

Mayuri le fixa à travers la caméra, et Kisuke compris qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devint lui aussi sérieux.

- Tu es intelligent Kisuke. Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire, et rejoins-moi.

- Nous serons quittes, pour ce que je t'ai fait ce matin.

Mayuri passa une main sur la plaie qu'il avait au bras.

- C'est déjà du passé. Ce que je t'envoie est l'un de mes problèmes favoris, il est vraiment de toute beauté. A l'origine c'est une blague inventé au M.I.T. (Massachussetts Institute of Technology), qui repose sur une suite numérique logique. Rien de bien compliqué pour un homme de ton talent. Mais comme je ne suis pas un rustre, j'te donne quand même un indice : Tu dois juste trouver une solution à cette équation. La première fois il m'a fallu deux heures, tu n'en as qu'une. Au-delà tu peux rentrer chez toi, je me trouverais un autre détective.

Mayuri disparut de l'écran et fut remplacé par une interminable suite numérique. Pour être plus exact une suite avec de nombreux espace attendant leur numéro. Les derniers mots du chercheur avaient été amers et Kisuke savait qu'il en était le responsable. Pourtant il n'avait ni peine ni pitié. Ses yeux lisaient par automatisme la suite numérique aussi vite qu'elle s'affichait, et peu à peu le silence le plus total se fit dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce moment précis il suivait chacune de ses pensées aussi vite qu'elle se présentait, il était influencé par chacun de ses sentiments. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de bruit, tout le temps. Mais à ce moment précis ce qui s'imposait à lui était le silence.

Il avança une main de l'écran, et fit remonter la liste de chiffre, il la relut une seconde fois et elle s'imprima dans sa tête. En fermant les yeux, il sentit un léger picotement dans la paume de ses mains, alors qu'il revoyait mentalement les différents modes de cryptage. Il manquait en tout 478 chiffres dans cette suite, allant de 0 à 0, le chiffre le plus élever était… 1434. Kisuke prit un temps de réflexion. Une suite numérique, comme on en donne au primaire, du style « comptez de deux en deux et complétez la série». Il s'agissait de savoir comment on pouvait commencer par 0 et terminer par 0 en additionnant des chiffres. La réponse jaillit d'elle-même lorsqu'il repensa au précieux indice de Mayuri. Il lui recommandait de fournir une réponse.

- T'es vraiment trop gentil.

Il devait compléter **une** suite numérique, celle qui était sur l'écran en comptait… sept. Il s'agissait toujours d'addition, mais dans des systèmes numérique différents. Le plus dérangeant était ce système binaire, surtout utilisé dans la programmation informatique. Ce système n'a que deux valeur 0 et 1, de sorte que 0 + 0 = 1 et 1 + 1 = 0. Celui qui avait monté ce problème n'était pas un génie, mais le dernier des imbéciles, entremêlé plusieurs suite logique ne suffisait pas à en faire un problème !

S'il était vrai qu'une seule réponse suffisait à déverrouiller la porte, Kisuke était d'un caractère pointilleux et maniaque. L'état de son appartement pouvait en faire douter mais il était toujours très soigné dans son travail. Trouver la valeur première de chacune des suites lui plusieurs seconde, mais au bout d'une minute c'était chose faite. Puis il fit de nouveau remonter la liste et compléta les espace vide aussi vite qu'ils se présentaient.

Temps total de l'opération : 7 min. 38 sec. 47 centièmes.


End file.
